Pop Idol SheZow
by TheyTookMyUsername
Summary: Pop-Idol AU (Crappy title. Series re-imagining.) SheZow is a world renown pop idol that has gone into obscurity. On her comeback tour, she vanishes and a twelve year old boy named Guy Hamdon ends up taking her place. Him along side his twin and best friend must then work to keep SheZow's image at all costs while keeping Guy's secret.
1. SheZow Happens

The crowd was already quite thick. The thousands of fans that had gathered in the stadium cheered for their idol to come forward and sing, however the concert was still about an hour to actually start. That didn't stop the fans to sing the lyrics from the top of their lungs and chant the name of their idol out loud.

At the back stage a boy in a blue hoodie and brown camo pants shivered in disgust at the crowd. He turned to mock the crowd as he walked someplace where he didn't have to listen to any of them, but this was difficult considering the circumstances.

"Guy," a voice interrupted the boy's walk, making him turn.

"Dad," Guy talked to his father, officer Boxter Hamdon of the Megadale Police Department.

"Have you seen your sister anywhere?" asked the big police officer at his youngest offspring.

Guy shrugged and shook his head, "No idea dad. She was with me and Maz but then I lost them both."

Boxter groaned and removed his cap, "Look Guy I need you to find them and make them stay out of trouble. I already have enough on my plate having to handle… _SheZow_ … So please find them and tell them I got some seats for them, they'll be able to see the concert from a backroom. It took me ages to convince the organizer, but she finally agreed."

Guy shoved his hands on his pockets and nodded, "Okay dad, I'll look for Kelly."

Boxter sighed, "I'm sorry I had to drag you guys here."

"Hey dad it's okay I mean, I don't mind SheZow," said Guy. "But Maz and Kelly…"

"I know they are fans, but I don't want anything to happen to your sister or that friend of yours and the crowd is wild," Boxter ruffled his dark hair. "Between this, taking care of you guys and the fans I can barely breathe tonight. Why did the baby sitter have to cancel tonight?"

"She's a SheZow fan," mentioned Guy casually. "Actually almost all of Megadale is here tonight to see SheZow. I could have taken care of Kelly you know?"

Boxter glared at his son, "Last time I left you guys alone I came back to a floor filled with cheese, a damaged water system and a blown up toilet. Never again."

Guy rolled his eyes, "So our plans failed it happens."

Boxter sighed, "Just look for your sister and your friend so I can feel at peace and concentrate on my job."

"Hamdon we need you at the front," yelled a red haired officer.

"I'm coming Wackerman," said Boxter putting his cap quickly. "Look for your sister and head to this room." Boxter handed Guy a piece of paper with a number on it before running to Wackerman.

Guy shoved the paper in his pockets and moved to search for his sister and his best friend. However the feat proved easier said than done. The thick crowd inside the back stage was even worse than outside. Coordinators, guards, cables and machinery kept getting on Guy's way as he searched for his sister.

 _How is it that she is the oldest and I have to deal with all this mess?_ Questioned Guy as he got another insult thrown his way. He finally managed to get away from the thick crowd and into a less crowded hall. His eyes wondered around in his search for his twin, but came empty every time. Sighing Guy closed yet another empty door and wondered further into the corridor to the final door. Without much force he opened the door and stared at the pink surroundings.

Guy walked inside watching in awe at the pink walls, chairs, and tables. Silver edges adorned most of the pink and the occasional black to accompany the pink.

"Kelly," asked Guy walking further into the room. His eyes landed on the vanity mirror and a small ring a top of it. Guy picked it up and played with it eying the silver and pink ring.

It was an odd design even for Guy. The rim was pink and in the middle a silver diamond encrusted _S_ finished the touch. Guy placed it back down and turned. There was a pink couch with black and pink cushions on it. A silver set of double door gave Guy an odd feeling, but he tore his eyes away and he started out.

As he got to the door he heard it, a voice coming his way. Guy held his breath and thought, _If I explain they will understand_. However his thoughts came to halt as the woman's voice came to his ears.

"I don't care what you do find her NOW," said the female voice. "We have a sold out comeback. SheZow has to perform tonight."

Guy frowned but the angry undertone of the woman didn't let him processed well and he rushed to hide behind the couch. As he hid the door burst open and the woman walked in. Guy didn't risk moving to see considering the size of the vanity mirror.

He heard the woman sigh, "SheZow where are you? Where are you Agnes? Why aren't you here?"

Guy frowned but didn't move from his position.

"You could have told me Agnes…if you wanted to quit you just…" another sigh. "Why do you have to make my job harder darling?"

Guy heard footsteps and a phone ring, "Shela here, did you find SheZow?"

"What do you mean? No, this can't be happening? Did the director send this? I can't fill these requests tonight, I can't even find SheZow. Yes. Yes. I understand, but he has to understand I can't find SheZow." A sob escaped the woman. "If something happened to Agnes I…"

Guy didn't hear anything else as the door of the room closed. Guy moved out of his hiding spot and eyed the room with a closer eye. Everything made sense, now. The pink and the décor, these were SheZow's colors. He was in SheZow's dressing room. He had to get out of here. As he rushed to the door once more the silver ring caught his attention once more.

Turning, he walked towards it and inspected it. It certainly was odd. Catching his image in the mirror he smiled and put the ring on his finger and stepped back. He laughed at his reflection where he started making fun of SheZow. Growing up with a hardcore SheZow fan has its benefits as he reenacted her dancing steps to perfection. He even launched into a song for good measure. After a while he couldn't handle it anymore and bursted into laughs. In his laughing fit he hadn't noticed he had a fan in the background, until he glance at the mirror once more.

"Who are you?" asked the tall woman behind him.

Guy swallowed hard and turned to her, "Eh…um…ah I'm Guy Hamdon and I was…AM looking for my sister Kelly."

The lady terrified Guy even with the perfectly placed make-up he usually mocked on girls. Her silver eyes stared back at Guy with a cold stare. Her pink lips in a straight line didn't give Guy anything but shivers. Not being used to the female treatment he felt even more threatened than usual. If that wasn't enough the woman was tall, like taller than his dad. She also had long pink nails and very deadly looking heels.

"As I can see your sister isn't here," said the pink haired woman.

Guy nodded, "Yeah I…I'll be going now."

He said walking past the woman and making his way out of the door, but he didn't make it that far.

"The ring," said Shela taking hold of Guy's arm.

Guy nodded quickly and tried to take it off. Guy pulled it but the ring was stuck on his finger.

"What the," he said as he pulled again. "It doesn't come off."

"What?" said Shela looking around the room. "Hold on I'll get it off."

She rushed to the vanity and searched on the drawers for something to help them. She came back with several items that could help them, "Come here."

She said pushing Guy to the couch. She set on to work pulling out a big bowl with the words **VASELINE** in the front. Guy watched as Shela bathe his finger in Vaseline and pushed to no avail. She then pulled another item labeled antibacterial…with the same results. No matter what she used the ring barely moved from his finger.

"How did you even made the ring come in?" she asked after they had tried even saliva and Guy was washing his hands.

"I don't know it was easy to put in," he said drying his hands. "But I guess it's stuck."

"Shela," came a voice from outside the door. "SheZow is in, in fifteen minutes."

Shela's eyes widen, "Thanks Frank we'll be there."

"Okay," said Frank.

At the sound of his feet disappearing Shela panicked, "Oh God, oh God. I can't find SheZow and now you have her ring."

Guy frowned, "What happened to SheZow?"

"I don't know," said Shela. "One moment she was here all right then I come back and she's gone. I can't have a concert without SheZow."

"Well I'll help you find her," said Guy. "I was looking for my sister anyway."

Shela shook her head, "This is a disaster, it's like SheZow disappeared from the planet. And now a little kid has her ring…this is the worst day ever."

"Why is it so horrible that I have this ring anyway?" asked Guy crossing his hands.

Shela sighed and turned to him, "You want to know why? That ring is actually a modifier that helps SheZow on stage, yes she is a staged act. An idol created by the industry to keep money flowing. Now you have her ring, she's gone and I…I don't know what to do."

Shela silently sobbed but tried to not break down in front of the boy. However he more she tried to worst it was to conceal her tears and soon she was all out crying.

"Hey no don't cry," said Guy. "We can look for SheZow I'm sure of that."

Guy walked to the vanity and searched for a tissue but didn't see anything that could resemble a tissue, however he did find a piece of paper.

Curious he opened it and read the contents quickly. His eyes widen at the words and he soon turned to Shela.

"SheZow's gone," Shela raised her eyes, her eyes stained with thick black eyeliner. "What?"

"SheZow," said Guy giving her the note. "She's gone."

Shela read it quickly and slumped down, "I can't believe it…She really is gone…I…what now. SheZow is on in ten minutes…the stadium is sold out…I'm going to lose my job…I'm ruined."

Guy watched the older woman crumble. And he swallowed hard. Managing women was not his strong suit and he didn't know exactly how to help her now. SheZow was gone, she said so in her letter. She was tired and left, just like that because she could. Guy still had to find Kelly and Maz but he wasn't about to let this poor woman alone like this…

"Maybe," he said. "Maybe I can be SheZow, you know. Just this once."

Shela turned to Guy and blinked, "You would do that."

Guy nodded, "But I need you to look for my sister and my best friend Maz and bring them both here."

"Consider it done," said Shela standing. "But we have to get you ready now."

Guy nodded and got to work but froze, "I don't know anything about female products."

"Just relax I'll take care of everything," said Shela opening the set of double doors.

✿◕ ‿ ◕✿ ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀✿◕ ‿ ◕✿ ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀✿◕ ‿ ◕✿ ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀✿◕ ‿ ◕✿ ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀✿◕ ‿ ◕✿ ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀

The stage was black and the lights faded. The crowd held their breath as the long wait finally reached its end. Silence drove on for a few minutes, but it felt like forever until the spot light came to life showing an empty stage. Murmurs burst through the crowd as the confused fans debated what was going on, however as silence fell once more on the crowd the voice of one particular singer rattled them wild once more.

 _I wanna turn it up,  
So don't you turn me down;  
'Cause when we get together,  
We got a rockin' sound._

The stage lit up as the back dancers started to dance to a still inaudible beat.

 _Don't need to follow in,  
Somebody else's steps;  
We make our own rules,  
I think you know the rest._

The dancers all gathered around the spot light as they searched through the crowd for something or someone.

 _Just look around now.  
Look what you got now._

The dancers break and in comes SheZow. Long white gogo boots adorn her feet as she steps in the stage. A mini skirt adorns her waist and end mid thigh where the boots start. A pink corset covers her abdomen and a top of it a long sleeved pink cheetah print top that starts from her shoulders and down. A pink choker adorns her delicate neck that has a dangling _S_ the usual symbol of SheZow. Long black hair sways with her movements as she walks further into the stage singing.

 _Find yourself in a song,  
Bring out the beat and the melody.  
Find yourself in a song,  
When we're together is meant to be,  
All it takes is one big dream.  
You better find yourself in a song,  
When we're together it's meant to be (yeah)._

The crowd is wild at the sight of their idol. The frenzied crowd is driving the guard into a bad spot. However the show must go on and SheZow dances alongside her dancers but her movements aren't as quirky as usual. She is quite tame in the stage for the few seconds the guitar takes over the song, but the fans go wild as they hear their idol sing the next lyrics and the stage follows the young star.

 _I wanna find the fun, come on and mix it up,  
'Cause if it's now or never, then now's the time for us.  
Don't wanna shy away, from who we really are;  
This is a brilliant night, feel like a shining star._

The crowd starts singing along side SheZow for they know by now the lyrics by heart. The set of back lights changes from blue to pink and back in alternate ways. Smoke comes from every angle drowning the stage in white mist as SheZow sings her heart out once more.

 _Just look around now.  
Look what you got now.  
_

 _Find yourself in a song,  
Bring out the beat and the melody (melody).  
Find yourself in a song,  
When we're together is meant to be,  
All it takes is one big dream.  
You better find yourself in a song,  
When we're together it's meant to be (yeah)._

SheZow turns around as her dances take over the stage with dance moves. Some jump and do tricks while others just keep their rhythm down for the big finale. SheZow reaches her exit point and turns to the crowd with a smile of her pink glossed lips.

 _Just look around now._

The dancers disperse from the stage to give way for the big finale.

 _Look what you got now._

SheZow winks at the audience and twirls as the stage lifts itself. SheZow stumbles a little but regains her composure for the last seconds of the song.

 _Find yourself in a song (hey yeah),  
Bring out the beat and the melody, melody (Woah, woah).  
Find yourself in a song (find yourself in a song),  
When we're together is meant to be (Woah, woah),  
All it takes is one big dream.  
You better find yourself in a song (find yourself in a song),  
When we're together it's meant to be (yeah)._

The stage erupts in fireworks as the dancers flips and jumped their way into position before fireworks erupted at the corners of the stage. SheZow disappeared from the stage through the floor of the lifted stage and was quickly met by hundreds of hands reaching out for her. Water was thrown her way and make-up artist fussed over her make-up. SheZow continued her walk over to where Shela told her she would be after the first number. She quickly dismissed everyone and entered the room.

"Guy," she was immediately greeted by a hug.

SheZow sighed in relief, "Kelly."

SheZow moved back from his sister and stared at her as she watched him in awe.

"I can't believe you're actually SheZow," she said. "I've wanted to be SheZow my whole life. And now my brother is SheZow."

Guy shook his head allowing hair to fall on his mouth. He spit it out and turned to his sister, "This is just a onetime thing only."

"But dude you looked wicked out there," said Maz. "You even winked at the audience."

"One thing only," said SheZow. "Maaaaaaz."

Maz rolled his eyes to stare back at the TV screen they were using to see the concert.

"Well champ you better get out there," said Shela. "The fans are waiting for another number."

SheZow nodded, "Okay but this ends here okay?"

Shela nodded, "Just a onetime thing only."

✿◕ ‿ ◕✿ ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀✿◕ ‿ ◕✿ ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀✿◕ ‿ ◕✿ ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀✿◕ ‿ ◕✿ ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀✿◕ ‿ ◕✿ ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀

 **The song featured in this chapter (and probably in every other chapter) is a Barbie movie song. I wish I did original songs, but I don't have that kind of talent xD if you're interested the song is 'Find yourself in a song' and it appears in the movie Rock-n-Royals. I own nothing and all that.**


	2. Chapter 2

"One, two, three, four, and one, two, three, four; come on you can do this," said Shela from her position on a single chair as she drank a cold strawberry smoothie.

In front of her, Guy winced as he tried to maintain his balance in his high heels while going through a normal SheZow dance routine. Last time it didn't feel this hard, however he hadn't been trying to impress anyone. He just wanted to get everything done and that was it, he had no idea how he ended up taking lessons by the pink haired woman.

"Hop to it Guy, we have to be home by six," said his sister from next to Shela. She was also drinking a smoothie.

"Very funny as if this was the easiest thing to do, ever," said Guy as he tried to give a step without falling on his bum or face.

"Aw come on dude it's not that bad," said Maz from next to Guy, half an hour ago he had dropped and took his heels off.

"You just say it because you already took your shoes off," yelled Guy. "Why are you even here? Why am I here?"

Shela lowered her pink sunglasses, "I haven't found a replacement for you. And well remember after the concert?"

Guy sighed, "Yeah, I remember."

 _Guy walked back stage after the concert and dropped on the pink furry couch. He groaned as his entire body ached but worst of all had to be all the face paint he had to wear. His fake eye lashes were holding by a thread and his eye liner kept making his vision blurry. But finally he had done what he came to do and now he could head back home._

 _"You were she-mazing," said Shela entering the room. "I mean, better that what I expected."_

 _Guy groaned as he heard his sister and best friend entering the room while singing SheZow's last song._

 _"Dude that was awesome," said Maz dropping his weight on Guy. "It's incon-she-vible."_

 _"Don't listen to him Guy you were she-mazing," said Kelly also dropping her weight on Guy._

 _Guy groaned even more and wiggled a little to try and shake them off, it didn't work._

 _"I say I am amazed and the crowd left pleased which is enough for me," said Shela walking over to the mirror._

 _"G.o. b…use," Guy's muffled voice came from the couch. He turned his face to look at Shela and not be muffled anymore. "Good because I'm never doing that again…Ever."_

 _Shela nodded, "Understandable, now." She turned to Guy an extended hand and a small paper square on her hand. "This is for your services…SheZow."_

 _Guy frowned and got the paper, his eyes grew wide, "Are you serious?"_

 _Shela frowned, "Yes. You did helped in the event and did everything SheZow was supposed to do, that's your share."_

 _Guy let the check fall and Kelly picked it up, "Oh my goddess."_

"Well that kind of money is good enough motivation for anyone," said Guy fighting with his stance.

"If you're planning on taking over as SheZow," said Shela. "You have to know her moves and everything. That includes her choreography."

Guy grumbled, "Fine, from the top once more then."

Shela moved a little and set up her, one of a kind SheZow music player, and the music blared on once more.

 **~S~**

Guy, Kelly and Maz arrived to the Hamdon household late that evening. Guy couldn't feel his legs as he walked through the door and into the old house his father had gotten from their mother's relative a long time ago. The smell of pizza filled the noses of the children; however Guy sighed as he couldn't have any of those foods.

"Hey kids," appeared officer Hamdon from the bathroom door. "Dinner is served."

"Pizza again dad?" asked Kelly moving to separate her dinner.

"I can't cook, you guys know that," said Boxter appearing now fully clothes with a white shirt and pajama pants.

"Don't we have anything else to eat dad," asked Guy. "An…apple of something."

"Guy, eat a pizza slice," said Boxter. "It's not good for a growing boy to skip dinner...or any meal."

Guy sighed and took a pizza slice with him. Kelly watched her brother eat and walk towards his room, every step he took making him cringe.

Boxter frowned, "Is everything okay Guy?"

"Everything is fine dad," was the reply of the twelve year old.

Boxter turned to Kelly and she shrugged, "I know as much as you do dad."

Boxter shrugged and walked to his room.

At the same time across the city, a young boy was watching his computer screen. His blue eyes stared at the screen as he watched his Idol on the screen, those curves, those eyes, that voice. Timmy Burrstein's eyes couldn't keep away from his idol as she danced in the stage.

"Aw SheZow," he sighed. "If you only knew…"

"Timmy time for bed," screamed his mother from the first floor of their house.

Timmy rolled his eyes and screamed back at her, "Not now Mom, I'm working."

"That better be homework then," she screamed back.

Timmy snickered, "It's homework all right."

His computer screen showing the next mayor SheZow event, "Soon enough."

 **~S~**

Guy sat on his trailer as Shela worked on his make-up. The first event in a month since SheZow's come back and Guy couldn't help the thick knot that formed on his throat.

"You okay sweetheart?" asked Shela taking out SheZow's fake eye lashes.

Guy stared down at his gloved hands and raised his head as indicated, "I'm scared. These people know SheZow and I don't know her that well."

"That's why we worked with the headset," mentioned Kelly walking towards him. "Remember the earpiece that goes in your ears."

"You mean the earrings that I had to do holes on my ears to get?" nearly yelled Guy.

"Those same ones," mentioned Kelly.

"Dude just chill," said Maz from the couch. "It's just an interview and we'll be giving you the answers."

Guy froze, "It'll be like a test…"

Maz nodded, "I guess you can say that."

Guy gripped his wig and mumbled, "I'm no good at test I don't know the answers to."

"Dude you aren't good at test you do know the answers to," said Maz casually.

Guy gestured at the mirror signaling Maz, "See Shela, I can't do this."

Shela lowered Guy to his seat and gestured for him to close his eyes, "You'll do fine Guy."

Guy closed his eyes and waited for Shela to finish his lashes before opening his eyes and mouth once more, "What if dad figures I'm doing this?"

Kelly walked over to her brother and placed her hands on his shoulders, "It'll be alright. I told dad we'll be out until late, that way we can get this interview in time for at least one more rehearsal before heading home."

"You'd be doing an amazing progress," said Shela. "Almost as if you did this in a past life."

Guy mocked her but sighed, "I hope this ends fast."

"Why so cautious now?" asked Kelly. "You looked so confident last time."

Guy groaned and bit his lip, "Do you have to remind me?"

"Well she's right," said Maz walking to a television in the corner and turning it on. Instantly the image of SheZow sprung to life as Guy danced and sang as the idol. Though his movements were stiff he had enough charm to fill the void of his lack of dancing skill on heels.

Guy had to wonder what he had been thinking that time to actually do that little number without dying of embarrassment. Actually he hadn't thought, he just went out and did it with the promise that his sister and best friend got found and his dad didn't strangle him to death. Pretty solid motive if you asked Guy, now on the other hand he had no motive other than he had to be SheZow.

"Just don't think about it much," said Shela turning Guy's face to her. She was quick to start concealing any imperfection on Guy's skin. "Just go there and do what you did last time."

"I can't…do what I did last time," said Guy keeping his mouth as closed as possible. "Last time I had my dad's knife under my neck, now I just have to dress like a girl for no reason."

Shela stopped searching for the make-up in the vanity and turned to Guy, "That's all."

Guy lowered his gaze, "I just…this feels silly."

Shela exhaled, "Then perhaps I can get my ring back."

Guy removed his short glove to reveal the pink ring on his finger. He'd tried everything to get it off and nothing, like a cruel twist of fate.

"I can't get it off," he said putting his glove back on and reaching for the next item of make-up.

Shela watched him work with the base and did quite the job with it. She stopped his hand from doing further work and made him turn to her.

"I know this is hard Guy," she told him. "But remember what you told me on the day of the concert…do you remember?"

Guy nodded, "That the money could help my dad."

"Then you aren't doing this just to help me," said Shela. "You're also working for Kelly and perhaps Maz, because with your income you could afford who knows how many things, but you'd also be helping your father. He's the main reason you agreed when I offered you this job for real."

Guy sighed.

"Isn't he?" Shela asked, to which Guy nodded. "Then why should this time be any different? Why does the world care about what you wear?"

"It's odd I guess," said Guy leaning down on the vanity.

Shela shook her head and gestured Guy to close his eye, "It happens to the best of us, but it's not like you're doing this for bad reasons. Remember this is for your father and your sister and I'm pretty sure you'll prevail."

"Yeah dude," said Maz appearing from behind Guy.

Kelly placed her hand atop of her brothers and Guy watched both of them from the mirror.

A knock came from the door disrupting the scene, "SheZow enters in two minutes."

Shela was quick to put the rest of the make-up on SheZow and then stepped back. Guy turned around and stood, "How do I look?"

The trio nodded to the boy as he turned around to sigh at his reflection. The dress he wore had a different texture than the set last time, being mostly made of lace and sequins. Under it he had pink leggings and those gogo boots that were comfortable enough to not trip like he did. A small jacket adorned his shoulders, clasped in the middle by the SheZow insignia.

"I look…she-nomenal?"

Shela smiled.

 **~S~**

"And now for our main event," said Kelly gesturing to the crowd that had arrived to receive their idol. "Here she is the one, the only, the…"

"Dude relax, otherwise your make-up will run," said Maz.

"I can't do it Maz," said Guy, his eyes wide and his body stiff. "I don't know these questions, I think I'm having a panic attack."

"No, you aren't. Now relax, turn on the earpiece and shower in praise," said Maz pushing SheZow to the stage as she didn't look ready to leave yet.

SheZow walked and waved slowly at the crowd, her eyes scanning every inch of the crowd and feeling her body release enough sweat to fill the entire ocean…twice. She took her place in the stand where the interview was to take place and watched the rows and rows of people. She swallowed thick but stood watching the crowd.

"Question will begin," said Kelly staring at SheZow. She nodded slightly and SheZow swallowed once more. "Now."

"SheZow what took you so long to make a comeback?"

SheZow's eyes widen, _starting off with the good questions._

SheZow then waited for the answers for the answer to come to her, but it didn't. As seconds passed and she didn't hear Shela or anything on his ear. SheZow slowly started to freak out, then feel annoyed, _I pierced my ears for nothing_ she said in her mind.

Kelly focused on the distressed SheZow and carefully moved her hand to her face, cheeks and finally her ears. SheZow followed her movement and noticed how Kelly pinched her ears. Imitating her, SheZow leaned on the stand and pinched her ear, she heard a small beep and soon Shela's voice came through the ear piece.

"Guy, Guy can you hear me? Why aren't you giving the answer I told you? Oh I see, repeat after me…"

And so the interview was of. Fans asked SheZow delivered her answers. Once Guy got into the notion of the interview he relaxed visibly. Kelly watched as SheZow answered never wavering about her reply after a while she even got jokes in and interacted more openly with the fans. Kelly smiled up at SheZow with more questions answered.

"That's all for today folks," she said to the crowd.

However as the fans moved out only one stayed behind in his seat; "SheZow," yelled a twelve year old boy with icy blue eyes and wearing a snow jacket. "I can't believe you out of all the people would decline something of your fans."

SheZow seemed taken aback but she frowned, _did this kid know how an interview works?_

"Listen kid," replied SheZow. "You'll just have to wait for another day."

"No! I've waited for this my entire life," he said pointing at SheZow. "I challenge you to a dance off, winner takes all."

SheZow blinked but heard gasps from the other side of the line, "Don't accept Guy."

"I have a busy schedule," said SheZow walking out.

"What? SheZow declining a challenge? Perhaps you've seen my moves and are too scared of me," said the boy crossing his arms.

"I'm not scared of any one…buster," said SheZow turning around.

"Perfect," said the boy and started walking to the stage. "People of Megadale, SheZow is going on a dance challenge…solo."

The dissipating crowd quickly gathered once more to stare at the stage. Murmurs of excitements accompanied the crowd as they stared at their idol and the boy on stage.

"SheZow against internet famous Timmy Burrstein. A battle for the ages that will decide who is the best of us," said Timmy staring at SheZow.

"Bring it on," replied SheZow.

Timmy started off simple, using the classical robot moves with simple twists that caught the attention of the viewers. His robotics movements were so perfect he never missed a beat and SheZow watched his movements with wide eyes. Something clicked almost instantly in her brain, Timmy Burrstein was an internet celebrity and ex-SheZow fan. He'd stop following her and creating his own content out of cheer amusement to replace the emptiness SheZow's retirement had left.

Timmy spun around in a swift calculated move and gestured to SheZow, "Your turn."

SheZow swallowed and remained petrified, "SheZow? SheZow? Guy? Can you hear me? Any simple move from SheZow will do to stop his charade in a second."

SheZow gave a slow nod –barely visible- and got ready. Her knees felt wobbly and unsteady, but she could do it. Slowly she willed her legs to move and give on SheZow's first number. Timmy simply chuckled as SheZow's moves came wobbly and jerky. SheZow finished her performance but Timmy could only laugh.

"What's the matter SheZow? That is not you," he said.

SheZow glared at him, she was already feeling the pain in her legs. How? She wasn't sure but everything seemed to be a great weight at the moment.

"Are you going to talk or are we going to dance?" she said allowing a laugh to escape the audience.

Timmy glared at her and pointed at her, "I'll make you one better SheCow. I'll sing and dance next. Then we'll proof that I am indeed better than you."

SheZow's eyes grew wide but a quick glance at Kelly's glare made her feel better.

"You're on," said SheZow crossing her arms and gaining her most commanding pose.

"You'll regret that," said Timmy raising his arm and snapping his fingers in the air.

Electronic music began to play from the speakers all over the place. The stadium vibrating with the noise as the crowd started to murmur about Timmy's specialty. Kelly froze as the noise reached her era knowing exactly what was going to happen, she had to warn Guy, but how could she do it when the crowd was starting to pile up greatly all around.

Timmy on the other hand started immediately with the music. His body shaping in detail letters and actions that were quite basic for SheZow and the audience. It was similar to the robots, but adding slow movements to his gestured to make it seem smoother. SheZow gave a step back unsure how to proceed.

 _L, R, L, R, STOP & DASH & UP & TALK  
B, B, A, B, S(tart)  
L, R, L, R, STOP & DASH & UP & TALK  
B, B, A, B, S(tart)  
L, R, L, R, STOP & DASH & UP & TALK  
B, B, A, B, S(tart)_

"SheZow look out Timmy 'Coldfinger' Burrstein's specialty is electric music," said Shela through the head piece. "You must make a move before he has a change to take you down."

"How?" said SheZow. "I could barely keep up with him last time now what?"

 _L, R, L, R, STOP & DASH & UP & TALK  
B, B, A, B, S(tart)  
L, R, L, R, STOP & DASH & UP & TALK  
B, B, A, B, S(tart)  
L, R, L, R, STOP & DASH & UP & TALK  
B, B, A, B, S(tart)_

"Just relax everything will turn out okay," said the manager. "I believe in you Guy."

"Yeah kick that dude's butt," yelled Maz before the line went dead.

"Okay let's do this," said Guy.

Guy watched as Timmy continued his unaltered routine. He must practice often to do those moves, but SheZow could take him…if she practiced for the next thousand years without stopping. SheZow swallowed hard before blinking hearing carefully the music from the speakers. Her heart accelerated knowing well the rhythm Timmy was going for. A smirk appeared on her lips as she waited patiently for the robotic movements of the kid in front of her ceased

 _L, R, L, R, STOP & DASH & UP & TALK  
B, B, A, B, S(tart)  
L, R, L, R, STOP & DASH & UP & TALK  
B, B, A, B, S(tart)  
L, R, L, R, STOP & DASH & UP & TALK  
B, B, A, B, S(tart)_

SheZow quickly took the stage extending her arms and legs to stop Timmy from further actions and catching in the process the spectators.

 _Let me show you my remote here,  
it controls through the brain like a running gear.  
Though it's of bit awkward shaped,  
but that's okay, it'll play and it doesn't hurt._

Jumping back SheZow imitated Timmy's first movements without hesitation. Her movements added sort of a more robotic appeal to the entire performance instead of going for Timmy's smoother ones.

 _UP, SIDE, DOWN, A, B, A, B, B, A, B, A  
left and then right  
L, R, L, R, STOP & Dash & UP & TALK  
No problem_

SheZow's movements slowed down to almost nothing as she sang her next lines. Timmy frowned in confusion at this; however the smile in SheZow's face said other things as she made her way towards him.

 _So close you were almost gonna make it to the outside,  
but there's no way I can do that.  
Still it's not enough._

SheZow jumped in the air and turned to the audience. The crowd cheered to be acknowledged as SheZow sang her lines to her heart's content. SheZow had her arms flying through the air gesturing for the crowd to help her further, Boots barely keeping a grip on the ground as she jumped and hyped the crowd, voice reaching peaks she wasn't even aware she could pull off without the magic of her ring modulator. And the crowd loved it.

 _You ready? You're ready, SIT DOWN PLEASE, YEAH!  
Let the body rely on feedback.  
Just spin it and win it oh TURN IT 'ROUND, YEAH!  
And now you're rockin' it just like a motor.  
We're jumpin' and pumpin', DANCIN' NIGHT, YEAH!  
Mashing up all remixes you'll never beat.  
So shout it and scream it, SINGIN' NOW YEAH!  
If only I could sing it better than a kid like you?_

The crowd laughed as the music continued. SheZow backed away to her side and gestured Timmy to top her act. Timmy clenched his fist as his face twisted in anger. But it wasn't anything he couldn't pull off. Thus he took the stage like the pro he was ready to her -his idol- eat her words and finally proof her, who was truly the best in all of Megadale.

 _Lemme show you my remote here,  
it controls through the brain like a running gear.  
Sure it's a crazy thing, I won't lie,  
I lost the guide to my mind, but I still get by._

 _UP, SIDE, DOWN, A, B, A, B, B, A, B, A  
To left and then right  
L, R, L, R, STOP & Dash & UP & TALK  
No problem_

Timmy smirked at SheZow to which she rolled her eyes but continued to watch his performance. So far so good, SheZow thought but nothing out of the ordinary in her watch. He'd pretty much had started slow and upped from there, no biggie.

 _Yeah I know that my face is always gonna have a smile,  
[That's just how he looks]  
I'm gonna bring it today.  
We're going to clinch all at once!_

Timmy upped his game. Following her footsteps he turned to the audience and began bouncing and singing. His movements turned for the better when he began doing turns and flips to amaze the audience; however these flips and turns caused him to lose precious momentum singing. SheZow noticed and her eyes traveled the crowd to land on Kelly who was watching in amazement at her brother. Timmy got the crowd on his side in a heartbeat and by now most of them were jumping and singing alongside the chorus. However this wasn't over yet and SheZow knew it.

You ready? You're ready, SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH!  
Lettin' the body lie on feedback.  
Just spin it and win it, TURN IT AROUND YEAH!  
Wait a sec it went on standby.  
We're jumpin' and pumpin', DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH!  
Putting out the rhythm that just fits.  
So shout it and scream it oh SINGIN' NOW YEAH!  
If only I could sing it better than a kid like you?

The beat died down a little but the song was far from over. Timmy turned to SheZow knowing the next lines where going to decide whoever won the match.

 _Love and Romance of the seven-colored samurai  
the existence of claimin' everythin' and anythin'  
and being petulant to problems that would leave him blind  
It's awe-inspiring and excitin'_

The crowd ooh and awww at Timmy, but SheZow wasn't done either. Making her presence known to the crowd she continued.

 _Is "not worrying" your policy?  
Just one more second and my suffering will be at ease  
I know the world outside is doing fine so let me be  
you mustn't be like that just get a hold and let me breathe_

Her voice rose high to the point where the crowd thought they might end up going deaf from the noise. However as SheZow and Timmy made eye contact they both knew this was it. Both turned to the audience and began to spin their hands and torsos in a round motion, the movements clearly dizzying to anyone with no practice. SheZow moved her arms to the ceiling as she continued to spin and stop her movements in a graceful manner taking on as she spun her entire body to face the audience and continued her routine, Timmy wasn't as lucky. He abruptly stopped and continued forward in his routine. He was clearly a little out of breath. But there was no stopping him from finishing the song, as he continued to dance with less jerky movements.

 _The gap was almost filled  
but there's no way I can do that  
Ah, there isn't much time left now_

A side step and both SheZow and Timmy where back in business singing and dancing. As SheZow pulled the crowd with her energy Timmy amazed with his stamina. So far both sounded on the edge of collapse but both carried on. SheZow jumping and spinning to impress the crowd, Timmy with his gestures for the crowd to continue on and give them support. The crowd was happy to help them both as they reached the end of the song.

 _You ready? You're ready, SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH!  
Lettin' the body rely on feedback.  
Just spin it and win it oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH!  
And now you're rockin' it just like a motor/ Wait a sec it went on standby  
We're jumpin' and pumpin' oh DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH!  
Putting out the rhythm that just fits / Mashing up all remixes you'll never beat  
So shout it and scream it oh SINGIN' NOW YEAH!  
If only I could sing it better than a kid like you?_

The end was a compliment of both parties. SheZow, singing the more noticeable lyrics as Timmy, followed with winded ones. Both had stopped doing any risky moves by now and just focused on the crowd more than trying to beat the other. This is what everything was right? Pleasing the crowd. Both celebrities knew it thus even if the other didn't won in the end, the audience won. That was enough to give them the final edge.

 _You ready? You're ready oh SIT DOWN PLEASE  
[ UP UP SIDE DOW ]_

Just _spin it and win it oh TURN IT AROUND  
[ STOP & DASH & STOP & DASH & ]_

 _We're jumpin' and pumpin' oh DANCIN NIGHT  
[ UP UP SIDE DOW ]_

 _So shout it and scream it oh SING IN' NOW  
[ STOP & DASH & ]_

Timmy collapsed on his knees unable to feel his feet anymore. SheZow –for her part- gave one last jump and spin before doing her final pose and finishing the song on her own.

 _If only I could sing it better than a kid like you…_

SheZow nearly dropped as the crowd went wild. A group of paramedics entered the stage and took Timmy away before SheZow noticed Kelly waving at her to leave the stage. SheZow waved the crowd and made her way backstage and to her trailer.

 **~S~**

 **I'm seriously thinking of eliminating songs URGH it takes such a long time to pick one...but i said i was going to do it...so here it is. song featured here is Remote Control by Len and Rin Kagamine (vocaloids) what is next episode? does any one know the PROPER order of episodes cos i have them...but how they aired in Australia. I was seriously lost half way through watching them, it was when i noticed they were airing at random. I face palmed so hard...**

 **Just checked my list...(might enter netflix to see if the episodes are still there) and Next is Makin' Bank...well this is going to be a fun portrayal xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Guy Hamdon made his way back home as he rode on his skateboard late in the afternoon. The sun was still up but it was slowly sinking further making the dark colors the predominant ones. Guy moved through the front lawn and over to the door. Taking his skate he walked inside the two floored house and instantly was greeted with the smell of food.

Guy walked over to the kitchen to be greeted with the sight of his sister working over the stove. Lowering his belongings Guy tiptoed over to his sister, but was stopped by a spoon on his face.

"How does that taste?" asked Kelly.

Guy dropped his pose and took the spoon, "Why are you cooking? Isn't dad going to buy take out again?"

Guy took a bite and chewed as Kelly replied, "If I eat take out one more time I'll scream, besides SheZow needs and all around balance diet and eating take out won't help your figure."

Guy handed the spoon back, "I have opinions on that."

"On what?" asked Kelly turning to her food.

"This entire diet thing," said Guy. "I am a growing man I need food."

Kelly rolled her eyes, "You won't starve if that's what you're saying. That's why we got you that appointment with the nutritionist."

Guy dropped on the floor dramatically posing towards the ceiling, "I think I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. Kelly…tell dad…I…"

Guy fake passed out on the floor as Kelly turned to watch her brother's antics, "You done?"

Guy opened an eye and frowned, "Come on Kel have some fun."

Kelly shook her head and helped her brother get up, "By the way that's really good. Where did you get the recipe?"

Kelly turned to the stove before looking down, "It was in the basement, along with mom's things."

Guy turned to Kelly before turning to the stove, Kelly continued, "It said in a dairy that dad liked this dish the best. Sure I had to look for ingredients but well, I'd say it turned out well. Who knew mom was a vegetarian."

"I thought she was vegan?" said Guy staring at the stove.

Kelly turned to him, "How do you know that?"

Guy turned to Kelly, "I found a video, of her and dad. They were on a date and she made vegan meatloaf." Guy smiled, "You should have seen dad's face."

Kelly giggled, "I can picture it. He still cared for her."

Guy took Kelly's hand and smiled, "That he did."

"Guys I'm home!" interrupted someone. "What smells so good?"

"Dad," said the twins at the same time sprinting to meet with their father.

Boxter was untying his tie when he saw both his kids rushing towards him. He opened his arms and received both of them.

"Woah! To what do I own this behavior?" asked Boxter pleasantly confused.

Guy untangled himself from his father's embrace and crossed his arms, "Well if you don't like it then no more hugs."

Boxter pulled Guy trapping him once more, "I didn't say that."

"Dad I cooked today," said Kelly untangling herself and leaving Guy to his own. "I wanted to surprise you and Guy, but I guess that failed."

Boxter patted Kelly's head, "Well I'll go and get ready for dinner while you finish okay."

"Great," said Kelly walking back to the kitchen followed closely by Guy.

SheZow sighed; this had been a long day. First practice then a new choreography for a possible new song. She was tired and frankly just wanted to go home, get some fizzburp and drop on the couch. Wait, she was on a diet so she couldn't indulge on fizzburp until the weekend. SheZow sighed defeated, TV, a salad, and water it is. However as she reached her room SheZow froze.

"I'm telling you that's not true," said Shela from the inside.

"But it's still my job to check SheZow's belongings for evidence," mentioned Boxter's voice.

SheZow frowned, ' _What was his dad doing there?_ '

"I'm telling you if money is going missing then it wasn't her," replied Shela.

"Shela don't do this," said Boxter. "I know you were a good friend's with Droosha but…"

"Boxter if I say SheZow didn't do it then she didn't," mentioned Shela. "She's a child."

"What about the rumors of the raise she asked for?" mentioned Boxter.

Shela grunted, "Those are just that Boxter, rumors. You should know better."

Boxter sighed this time, "You know my only other option is, I either check this room or check the security footage."

"You can't do either of those without a warrant; otherwise I have SheZow's lawyers on speed dial."

"Shela…"

"Don't Shela me Boxter," mentioned the manager. "You know the rules and since you're minus a warrant I suggest you leave before Shezow comes back."

Boxter muttered under his breath, "This isn't over Shela."

"Good day," mentioned the manager opening the door for the security guard.

Boxter stomped out of the room muttering a string of insults towards the idol and how complicated she was. All pretty true statements since Guy didn't want to be seen or found out.

After Boxter was out of sight, SheZow tiptoed into the room and closed the door behind him. Shela turned, can of pepper spray at hand, but lowered it as she saw Guy.

"Your practice is over?" asked the manager.

SheZow turned and smiled, "Sure thing it ended, and a good thing too my heels are killing me."

"It comes with the territory," said Shela as Guy walked over to the pink couch.

"What territory? Destroyed heels? Tortured feet?" replied Guy removing the heels before sighing in relief.

Shela chuckled, "This is something every girl has to go through."

"Whatever for?" asked Guy.

"To impress," said Shela. "Now remove all that so we can both go home."

Guy didn't need to be told twice. He got in front of the mirror and began to remove his makeup. As for Shela, she turned and dialed a number on her phone before walking outside. Guy followed her movements with his eyes until the door closed behind her. His brows furrowed at her actions but decided to not dig too much into it, besides he just wanted to go home.

"Guy," he heard someone whisper close to his ear. Guy waved his hand around thinking it was just a bug that had managed to get into the house, and turned in his bed looking for comfort.

"Guy," this time he shook a little, but Guy was determined to sleep thus he waved his hands around trying to get rid of the bug.

"Oh my goddess, Guy wake up!" whispered Kelly to her twin.

Guy groaned, "Go …o …ep."

Kelly crossed her arms and stared at Guy, "What?"

Guy groaned louder his body not moving from his position on the pillow, "…O …o …ep."

"This is important Guy," whispered Kelly.

"Ca… …t …it?" asked Guy moving his hand to get rid of her.

"Just get up," growled Kelly.

Guy groaned and turned to face the darkness of his room, "What… do… you… want?"

"Hold on a second let me turn on the light," said Kelly walking away.

"Kelly no!" but the light was already on and blinding Guy.

Guy took the covers and pulled them over his head and blinked rapidly to regain his sight, "Yeah turn the light on to the guy who just woke up from sleeping."

"Shush or dad will hear," scolded Kelly.

Guy dropped on his bed removing the covers from his face in the process, "This better be good."

"You bet it is," said Kelly walking to his bed. "They might get SheZow apprehended."

"Appre-what now?" said Guy and he squinted to his sister.

"Apprehended, you know…jail," said Kelly.

"I know but don't use words like that when I'm waking up," mentioned Guy. "My brain is still waking up…Wait, what!" screamed Guy now fully awake.

Kelly nodded, "I heard dad talking on the phone and apparently there has been some money disappearing. Money from SheZow's concerts and revenues."

"Isn't that the money they use to pay the staff? And me? Why would I steal it?" said Guy.

Kelly shook her head, "Guy I know you didn't steal it, otherwise I would be scolding you for the rest of your life. However this isn't something we have to take lightly. If things turn out how I heard, dad might even find out you're SheZow."

Guy's eyes grow wide at that statement, "We can't let dad see me as SheZow, he already hates her guts."

Kelly nodded, "Exactly, so we need to clear SheZow's name somehow."

"But how?" asked Guy.

The twins thought for a few minutes before Guy groaned, "This is useless."

"Wait," mentioned Kelly. "What if…what if SheZow solved the crime?"

Guy laughed, "SheZow is an idol not a superhero."

Kelly smacked him, "Think about it Guy, the media would go nuts at SheZow's sense of responsibility and devotion to her staff."

"Aha and then I get my head chopped off by dad," said Guy crossing his arms. "That man can give one heck of a deadly glare."

Kelly turned to him and pointed at his chest, "Look Guy it'll be worse if you don't do anything about it. Dad could lose his job. You could lose yours. And let me remind you that this has been dad's job for ages, how would he cope? Single, jobless and with two kids."

Guy swallowed hard.

"So what do you say?" said Kelly with a grin. "What to be a superhero?"

Guy gripped his covers before he turned to his twin with an equal smile, "She-Yeah."

The next afternoon Guy and Kelly arrived extra early to the set. Quietly they sneaked inside SheZow's trailer. Kelly worked on closing the door as Guy made his way to SheZow's walking closet.

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" asked Guy from the closet.

"Well," Kelly's voice replied. "First things first, we have to know who did this and how are we going to get that information?"

"Well how are we going to get the evidence we need to clear my name?" asked Guy.

"That one's easy," said Kelly. "We'll get the security camera footage and check who the culprit is."

"You make it sound like a piece of cake," said Guy grunting. "Dad talked on how hard it was to get that footage."

"The one he wants, yes," said Kelly. "Since SheZow is the prime suspect then they want to check the security footage from here in order to proof if you're guilty or not. We can't allow that because that means he'll discover your secret identity and we cannot let that happen."

"That we cannot," said Guy. "You picture him seeing me change into SheZow? I'll be grounded until the end of time."

"I didn't imply that but okay," said Kelly. "But yes we must get that footage and see it for ourselves and delete the ones of you and SheZow. Do you understand that Guy?"

"Sneak into security, check footage, find culprit, destroy any evidence that says I'm SheZow," said Guy walking out of the closet. "Done, done and done."

Kelly laughed at her brother's attire as she saw his pick for an infiltration mission. SheZow had pink camo shirt, skirt, gloves and even a mask. His normal white boots on his feet, Kelly guessed he was getting used to them since he didn't really seem to put any other pair. He even went the extra mile and put on his wig and brushed it to a nice ponytail with several bangs loosely framing his face.

"Nice combo," said Kelly.

"Laugh all you want Kel but these are my war clothes," said SheZow turning on her ring modifier.

"I didn't say anything," giggled Kelly.

SheZow rolled his eyes, "Fine, let's go check out that security footage…Where's the security room again?"

Kelly sighed.

SheZow and Kelly arrived to the security room. They weren't many people around yet but they had to work fast if they wished to remain under the radar. Quickly both of them made their way into the room and closed the door behind them. However they didn't expect to see what they did when they turned.

Lines of monitors accompanied by a large computer set with different computers and other settings that gave it a threatening feel alright. SheZow swallowed, "We are toast."

"No we aren't," said Kelly. "Keep an eye on the door so I can work."

SheZow gave her a salute and turned to the door.

Kelly walked over and took her place in front of the computer. She began to work quickly searching for the security camera footage they needed. However as she worked Guy was greeted with another set of voices from outside.

"How did you not get the security camera footage last time?" said one voice.

"I'm sorry okay I forgot," casually mentioned the other.

"You got sloppy just as the police are investigating!" said the first one.

"I said I was sorry."

"Kelly!" whispered Guy. "Someone is coming!"

Kelly didn't pay mind to Guy; instead her eyes focused on the security camera as it rolled footage from the day before. She saw the moment when three men entered the room and walked out with bags of cash. Her eyes widen as she watched the footage, those were SheZow's back dancers.

Kelly moved quickly and made a copy of the video to show Shela. She then turned to SheZow but it was too late.

"Hey! Who are…SheZow?" said the first of the men in the footage, a rather small man with a squeaky voice.

"Got you now," said Kelly as the video footage ran behind her.

"Get her," said the three small men in unison. SheZow extended her leg and the three men fell.

"Time to go," said SheZow before running out of the room and to the studio.

SheZow and Kelly could hear the three smaller men behind them as they ran. However things got out of hand when they heard the gun shots. SheZow and Kelly lowered themselves to get out of shot's range and continued running.

Making a quick turn, both continued full speed running with the men behind them. SheZow made another quick turn and took the footage from Kelly's hands before pushing her out of the way to become the center of attention. As Kelly moved away from her hiding spot she saw the men rushing pass her and taking a short cut to the entrance. Kelly moved her hands and dug into her pocket for her phone. She quickly pressed for speed dial and waited.

SheZow continued towards the exit; however she must have miscalculated for she was trapped by the men.

"It's over SheZow," said the first one. "Now hand it over."

"Okay," said the idol. "Just lower your guns so I can hand this to you."

The men laughed and kept their aim towards her, "You think we care what you think? Now hand it over."

SheZow nodded and gave a tentative step forward. Slowly she extended the disk to the men. The first one took it and smashed the copy before shooting it.

"There and now," said the second. "About time we handled the pests."

SheZow stepped back, frightened. This was going to be it, SheZow's identity exposed and him being shot by three shorter men. It was a nice run the one he had anyway; he even enjoyed the diet, a little. Did he just seriously think that? SheZow closed his eyes and waited however the shot never came. SheZow opened her eyes to find the three men on the floor immobile.

"Security," said Boxter walking forward alongside several of his fellow officers.

Boxter moved and detached his weapon from the men as they placed cuffs on them. Wackerman walked up to SheZow and patted her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

SheZow turned to him, "What…how…"

Boxter stood and fixed his uniform, "Ever heard of stunt gun?"

SheZow sighed as Wackerman held on to her, "SheZow?"

The idol turned to him, "I'm sorry, I'm fine."

"You don't look so good, you're shaking," he said eyeing the idol closely.

SheZow swallowed hard and willed her hands to stop shaking. But she couldn't, instead her legs gave away and she started falling before Wackerman caught her.

"There, there," said Wackerman.

"Take her to her room so she can relax," said Boxter. "I'll call the police on these guys."

Wackerman nodded as he started to walk SheZow back to her room. Once near the door SheZow waved him off and told him he could leave. Wackerman watched as the idol walked in before turning back.

"In other news, three men were captured and charged with robbery and attempted murderer," said Brian Smirk from the TV. "The men recently went on a robbery spree stealing money from revenues of SheZow concerts. They were discovered by the idol during their last crime, when they decided to raid the private accounting room and steal nearly half of the earnings from the last concert. SheZow, tried to stop their crimes but was caught taking the security footage by the men and chased down with guns.

After the men caught up with her, she was forced to give the men the evidence in exchange for her life. The men destroyed the video but decided to finish the idol alongside it. Luckily the security took take of them before things got out of hands. To the men's surprise during court, the video they destroyed wasn't actually the video of them stealing but some other random footage and the actual video was shown during court hours.

Considering this is Shezow's first ever involvement in a case this size, the fans are going wild with speculation and naming her the GlamAmazon given her courage, cunning and amazing sense of style. SheZow is now trending topic in most social media sites and a video of her facing the men is one of the most watched videos online. It seems that SheZow is not only a great star but she also has a great heart.

Now on to the weather."


	4. Chapter 4

**just a little warning. i re-wrote this six times...all different versions from scratch. so if you find inconsistencies i have reached my limit. I won't keep banging my head against a wall for this chapter anymore. this of all the previous ones was the one i personally liked the most and well i was just,'roll with it' so...yeah been warned.**

SheZow turned and posed. Her legs wobbled as she struggled with the final pose until she finally dropped unable to stand anymore. SheZow turned around and stared at Kelly washing away the thick layer of sweat on her forehead.

"Can we take five?" she asked gasping for air.

Kelly nodded and turned off the radio, "Take five."

With those words SheZow dropped back with a grunt allowing her muscles to relax. Kelly shook her head lightly as she turned around and watched Maz wander into the studio. She gave him a wave which he returned before walking past her and towards her twin.

"Hey dude what's up?" said Maz crouching next to his best friend's possible corpse.

"Hey man," grunted SheZow back. "Nothing much just here…laying down."

Maz nodded, "I see that. Wanna go out and distract yourself?"

SheZow sighed, "I wish I could but I still have to get this dance ready for…Kelly when is the next performance?"

Kelly turned to her twin, "In a couple of weeks."

SheZow pointed at Kelly, "That, and I still can't get the first few steps right."

Maz sat crossed legged, "You want me to help?"

SheZow shook her head, "I'm alright, I can handle it."

Maz shrugged, "Suit yourself, I'll stay and watch perhaps we can go out later and get something."

SheZow then nodded and got up on her feet, "Okay Kel, once more from the top."

Kelly nodded and turned on the radio as Maz ran to her side, "His not going to get it today is he?"

Kelly shook her head, "But he's trying I'll give you that."

However just as they spoke SheZow gave a wrong turn and landed on her behind. Kelly and Maz both flinched at the display before sighing.

"This is going to be a long week," said Kelly, and Maz couldn't help but to agree with that statement.

And they weren't wrong. For days both watched as SheZow struggled to work in her routine with little to no success. It was funny at first, but at some point the failures just stopped being funny and became just annoying. SheZow continued to make excuses about her being able to pull of the choreography even if she clearly needed help understanding some moves. Maz and Kelly's irritation only grew further as SheZow continued to practice way into the night willingly pushing herself into exhaustion.

However, even knowing this, SheZow continued to push and tried to master an obviously complicated choreography.

"Dude," said Maz from his seat next to Kelly. Usually the seat was reserved for Shela, but she was out at the moment and had yet to come back. "Dude."

"Let him Maz," said Kelly rolling her eyes and slouching further in her seat, "He won't listen no matter what you say."

Maz sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "But he's obviously hurting himself. I don't know about you but I'm his best friend, I have to stop this."

Kelly watched Maz walk over to SheZow and tap her shoulder, "Dude take a break."

"Just five more minutes," replied SheZow without looking at him.

"You said that…ten minutes ago," said Maz showing SheZow the screen of his phone.

SheZow turned and watched the time, "You changed it."

"No I didn't," replied Maz. "Guy, you need to take a break."

SheZow dropped her arms and sighed, "I guess a little rest won't hurt…"

"That's it Guy," smiled Maz.

"After one more run," said SheZow turning to the mirror in front of her.

Maz groaned and was about to walk back when he stopped, "Actually to make sure you don't over work yourself, I'll do it with you."

SheZow raised a brow but shrugged it off. Both of them turned to the mirror as SheZow gestured Kelly to start the song once more. Kelly did as instructed and watched as both of them started the choreography. However as the steps started Kelly's eyes ended up growing in size amazed at what she was witnessing.

Maz managed to accomplish what SheZow couldn't in the blink of an eye. Not that the idol didn't have her usual spark, but Maz landed every turn determined to win against his best friend. SheZow noticed and tried to pull the moves off even with the amount of exhaustion she had on her body. However as to be expected Maz came up top making the final pose and grinning from ear to ear.

"How was that?" he said taking deep breaths as he turned to SheZow.

SheZow glared his way before turning around and storming out.

Maz blinked unsure of what had happened. He turned to Kelly to look for some assurance but he got the same response from her as Kelly simply shrugged unsure of what had gotten to her twin.

SheZow closed her trailer door and sighed. Dropping to the floor, SheZow pulled her feet towards her body. Since when did he get invested so much at being SheZow and since when he got carried away from small things he suffers as SheZow. Guy shook his head and got up deciding it was better to just let things go and go get some rest and that… 'delicious' salad that had his name written on it…steak…delicious salad… roast beef …His stomach rumbled and SheZow sighed. Delicious salad with tons of dressing it is. Could he have croutons? Maybe some meat? He needs that right now.

"Guy you in there?" said Kelly knocking on the door.

"Yeah," said SheZow opening the door to let Kelly and Maz in. When the duo entered SheZow quickly met the other side of questioning as they both asked what had happened. SheZow dodged the questions by simply stating she was hungry and thanks to her stomach growling, she was saved. However as she changed to her normal attire two figures in the room had suspicious expressions on their faces.

…

Guy ended the next couple of days trying to distract himself before heading to practice again. Actually it wasn't his idea, it was Kelly's but it had the same effect. She literally dragged him out to distract himself along with Maz. That's how they ended going to the park to skate. However Guy's mind wasn't really in it.

"Come on dude," said Maz cleaning up sweat. "We used to come here all the time."

Guy sighed, "I know, I just can't stop thinking about my job ya know?"

"Yeah but you've been way too focused on that," replied Maz. "You need to loosen up if you're going to become the greatest SheZow ever."

Guy sighed and picked his skate to continue his 'fun day' that wasn't proving to be very fun or very distracting. Maz noticed and watched as his friend had a few runs on the half pipe before sighing and calling him over.

Guy obeyed mainly because he was having a hard time focusing on the pipe.

"How about we do this," said Maz. "We practice somewhat then we can come back and have fun."

Guy perked at the words of his best friend and together they left to start their small practice.

Maz took out his phone and set it up allowing for Guy to have a much more open space to work with. The pre-teen got up and got ready for his first practice section that ended as well as one would dare to admit. Considering Guy hadn't taken enough time off to recuperate, he was still sloppy on the edges. Maz noticing his best friend's distress simply told Guy to stare at him as he did the choreography. Neither noticed the crowd that someone was recording their practice from the shadows of the park and gestured more people to join him as they watched in silence.

They did however acknowledge the attention the next day as Kelly and Shela rushed to SheZow's trailer with phones in their hands.

"What's this?" screamed the pink haired manager. "You're internet sensations…at least Maz is."

"What?" yelled the duo turning to the phone and the video that linked to two them practicing in the park yesterday.

"How did…" asked SheZow turning to his manager and twin.

"We don't know but we are working on getting rid of these videos," said Shela. "However every time we get rid of one two more pop up. This is a disaster! We're going to have to work on a new choreography for the next live."

SheZow blinked unsure of what to feel. Since now that dance was taken by Guy and Maz that meant this entire choreography had to be redone, thus meaning that all those endless hours of practice ended up being for nothing. SheZow gripped the phone as the song in the background played while Maz danced on the screen until SheZow finally snapped and inevitably he tossed the phone and walked over to the closet to change back to his normal clothes.

When he walked out dressed as Guy Hamdon and with his skateboard in the other hand Shela was about to question him but Guy didn't allowed it. Instead he rushed out and began his trip back home. Maz and Kelly ran behind him but were unable to bring Guy back to his senses as he was to away from reach.

Maz slumped as he watched Guy's silhouette disappear in the distance, "This is real bad."

Kelly patted his back before replying, "Don't worry, he'll come though."

But it takes more than that to bring back a downed person.

…

Guy drowned his sorrows the best way he knew how, eating ridiculous amounts of junk food and watching re-runs of his favorite show ButtWipe. However unlike before the time invested watching TV meant nothing to the ex-idol, yes ex-idol. He was quitting being SheZow, Shela could have her stupid ring back. Though Guy had yet to figure how to remove it, he would eventually. He could find someone else to take his place, perhaps Wanda would be interested? She always had this weird obsession with SheZow and reporting…perhaps she wasn't the best option.

Guy thought these things as he turned to another channel after finishing watching ButtWipe's re-run of episode 137. Guy tilted his head back to open his mouth and he drowned on a sudden fountain of fizzburp delivered by his other hand that held firmly the can just at a proper distance so that when the liquid fell on his mouth it caused foam to come out of it. This was the life Guy gave up to become SheZow and it felt oddly familiar yet empty. He simply swallowed the contents in his mouth and brought a bag of chipadillas to his mouth to have the same fate as their counter parts when a long shadow blocked the light of the TV.

"Guy Hamdon," Kelly growled at the twin surrounded by piles of sweaty socks and junk food.

"Well, well, well, look who came to the house," replied Guy, stopping to burp and continue. "What brings you here?"

"Look at you," she continued. "You're a human dumpster."

Guy looked around him and shrugged and swallowed his chipadillas making Kelly frown.

"Guy Eli Hamdon," growled Kelly crossing her arms.

Guy fake shakes in fear, "Oh full names, mira como tiemblo."

"I'm not joking around," says Kelly.

"Neither am I," replied Guy slightly rising from his comfortable position on the couch. "Now move, I haven't seen this episode yet."

Said Guy turning to watch episode 137 of ButtWipe. Kelly sighed and turned to Guy, "I came for other matters." She said handing him a piece of paper, "Shela told me to give you that. Apparently you have a live in a few days, and a new choreography and song for that live."

Guy picked the paper and examined the contents, "She's really going through with this?"

Kelly shrugged, "Well you are still a sensation, overshadowed by a video on the internet but you're still and idol. It's not complicated so you got plenty of room to improvise, that'll be what saves you this time around."

Guy nodded and stared at the paper as Kelly walked away. However Guy only could think on how to make this into something out of this world. No matter how much he tried he had gotten so used to being SheZow that it was weird to find something to do out of that. A small smile formed on his lips at the thought, but it soon faded as he turned to the TV and turned it off. He better get to work.

…

When the next live arrived, SheZow found himself in front of the mirror applying the last bit of make-up to head out. Taking out his lip-gloss, SheZow leaned in and started to apply it when his gaze reached behind him allowing for a glimpse of his twin sister. He lowered the gloss from his lips and stared at her in silence for a few seconds.

"Kelly," said the idol.

"Guy," Kelly said walking near him. "You're feeling better."

SheZow sighed, "I think so…I mean who knew I had grown this attached to SheZow huh?"

Kelly let out a small smile, "Well you do seem to have fun out there."

SheZow shrugged, "I learnt from the best."

Kelly smiled then finally reaching his side, "Don't worry we understand, we also know that perhaps…it was better to leave you for a couple of days and we could set this entire thing better."

SheZow nodded, "Well you were right. I mean that diet was about to be the end of me."

Kelly giggled, "You know you didn't have to go through with the diet right?"

SheZow's eyes widen, "What?!"

"SheZow you're on in five minutes and they need you backstage now," interrupted Shela as she walked into the room to watch the smaller of the twins with his eyes wide and jaw dropped. "Now Guy."

Kelly took SheZow gave her the gloss and pushed her out of the room, "Break a leg out there." She said quickly before closing the door at SheZow's face.

Listening to the outside noises, Kelly sighed as she made out that SheZow was out of range. Turning to Shela, Kelly nodded and they both headed out. Followed by the thick crew on the TV station, they finally entered the camera room and were silent enough to communicate.

"Perhaps we should have told him," said the older Hamdon worry crawling into her features.

Shela shook her head, "This kind of thing is best done, behind the scenes."

"But what if it ruins the performance," questioned Kelly.

"It won't happen," said Shela. "SheZow is a professional, she'll catch up with it soon enough."

…

SheZow was introduced and she quickly walked over to the stage. New heels adorned her feet and running along her pink leggings and stopping at the bottom of the white skirt. A pink and white corset adorned her chest and white gloves adorned her hands as she made her way out into the stage and waved at the audience. The crowd cheered as always but SheZow could see sudden lack of enthusiasm coming from them.

Taking her microphone she gripped it tightly and the music started giving her the cue to start the song.

 _Feels like the perfect day to be brand new,  
It's time to make the world understand you._

She was about to continue, when another voice swooped in shocking SheZow and the audience alike. SheZow turned to see the masked kid from the internet walking towards her. His costume now, a pink tuxedo with white accessories made him an equal to SheZow. His white microphone held tightly on his hands as he sang the next lines.

 _ **Turn us up, don't turn us down,  
Don't you let the noise drown us out,  
Hold your head up and then be proud.**_

SheZow nearly dropped her microphone making sure that she was listening to what she was listening to. It was Maz, singing. Guy recognized it instantly of the few times he caught Maz singing when he thought no one was looking. His features were hidden from the public showing a pink sash that covered his eyes from the public with white holes in it to hide the identity of the wearer. However Guy was a hundred percent sure that it was Maz behind the mask.

Maz turned from Guy to the audience gesturing all of them as he sang the next part of the song as an awestruck SheZow thought how was this possible.

 _ **We can be anything, that we want to be,  
Hands up, voices loud, time to scream and shout.  
Together we'll, forever be,  
Glorious, and we gotta make 'em hear us now.  
We've gotta a brand new sound.  
And we're gonna make 'em hear us now.  
Let's make the world say, "wow"  
And we're gonna make 'em hear us.**_

Snapping out of her trance SheZow continued the song using the momentum gained from Maz's entry and carrying it further. Good thing this song didn't really have that much choreography to work with, so Guy could breathe and not get so confused about what was going on. However the smile on his lips gave away that he knew or suspected what was going on.

 _It's a new day, feeling like I can do anything,  
Looking forward to tomorrow,  
Not thinking 'bout yesterday. (_ _ **no, no, no**_ _)  
Turn us up, don't turn us down, (_ _ **turn us up**_ _)  
Don't you let the noise drown us out,  
(_ _ **Let it go, now, now**_ _)  
Hold your head up and be proud._

 _Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!_

The crowd sheered wildly as SheZow moved with the ease she was known for. She was funky and precise with her moves as she'd always been. Not to mention her companion gave her just the right amount of room to work with.

 _~We can be anything, that we want to be,  
Hands up, voices loud, time to scream and shout.  
Together we'll, forever be,  
Glorious, and we gotta make 'em hear us now.  
We've gotta a brand new sound.  
And we're gonna make 'em hear us now.  
Let's make the world say, "wow"  
And we're gonna make 'em hear us.~_

Even for a no choreography song, SheZow improvised along with her partner doing twists and turns as the song dictated to do.

 _ **We've gotta a brand new sound.  
**_ _And we're gonna make 'em hear us now.  
_ _ **Let's make the world say, "wow"  
**_ _~And we're gonna make 'em hear us.~_

 _ **If you're feeling brand new, and you know what to do,  
Just clap your hands with me, don't be shy.  
Here we go**_ _, (oh, oh, oh, woah)  
_ _ **Here we go**_ _(oh, oh, oh)_

 _Yeah!_

 _If you're feeling brand new, and you know what to do,  
Just clap your hands with me, one more time.  
Here we go, (_ _ **oh, oh, oh, woah**_ _)  
_ _ **Here we go**_ _(oh, oh, oh, woah)  
Here we go, (_ _ **oh, oh, oh, woah**_ _)  
_ _ **Here we go**_ _, (oh, oh, oh, woah)  
~Here we go~_

 _~And we're going to make 'em hear us now.  
We've gotta a brand new sound.  
And we're gonna make 'em hear us now.  
Let's make the world say, "wow"  
And we're gonna make 'em hear us~_

 _~We've gotta a brand new sound.  
And we're gonna make 'em hear us now.  
Let's make the world say, "wow"  
And we're gonna make 'em hear us.  
Now~_

SheZow and Maz stopped, SheZow turning to be right in front of Maz, opposite hands up in the air showing their microphones to the crowd that went wild. The show's host was shocked as the turned to the camera to continue with her show as SheZow and Maz caught their breaths and waved to the crowd disappearing into the backstage.

Once out of range from any sort of media SheZow turned to Maz and punched him on the arm.

"What are you doing here?" demanded the idol pointing at Maz.

"Uf, first of all: that hurt, second: this has been in the works since way before." replied Maz rubbing his injured area.

Shela walked into the trailer, a huge smile plastered on her face, "That was brilliant. I've never seen such coordination before."

SheZow glared at the manager and pointed his finger at her, "This is all your doing isn't it?"

Kelly walked behind Shela and immediately Guy pointed his finger at her, "And yours."

"Guy calm down," said Kelly walking to Guy. "Sit down let us explain."

Guy walked over to his pink couch and sat legs and hands crossed as he waited for an explanation.

"You've been working yourself to the bone lately so we thought," said Kelly. "It would be a good idea to get you a sidekick, someone to help you on stage."

"Actually that was Kelly's idea," interrupted Shela. "I actually chose Maz after watching a performance on that video."

"We worked behind your back because we knew you'd oppose it no matter what," said Maz.

"Think about it Guy," said Shela. "Maz can be a load off your back, and an increase in male audience since SheZow is considered a female role model."

Guy watched all their faces in hopes of his reply. Letting his arms fall on his sides Guy sighed and turned to them once again.

"Well if Maz is okay with it…"

Cheers erupted as Kelly dropped on her brother hugging him. Guy smiled as everyone in the room planned out a celebration to the new member of the SheZow family.

…

"Urgh," said the blonde girl as she dropped the remote. "SheCow, SheCow." She said in a sarcastic manner, "I used to be great just like her." Said the girl standing and walking towards the TV as it showed the host still in shock about the live performance.

"We'll see how great you are once I make MY return."

 **Guy actually uses a very childish threat here in spanish. Mira como tiemblo means look at me i'm shaking. i used to use it a lot...and get chased a lot for it. good thing i've always been quick on my feet xD otherwise that would have ended badly... anyway i would really like to hear what you can say about this chapter because i idk what to do with it anymore T-T i feel like a failure of a writer and *sobs* i can do so much better *cries* anyway...**

 **Next Episode: Glamagedon *echoes***


	5. Chapter 5

The standing crowd, clapped, whistled and cheered as TV celebrity Gideon Gushy walked to the stage waving at them. A bright white smile adorned her lips; a smile that made every one that saw her feel instantly welcomed in her presence. Her plump figure accentuated with an off shoulder red dress that complimented her dark skin and figure.

"Welcome to She-Lebrity Showcase! I am your host, Gideon Gushy," she said making her way to the center stage. "Today our special guest is none other than the she-lustrious, she-mazing, the super idol, SheZow!"

The crowd went wild as the idol stepped into the stage in a glittery ensemble, a topless knee height light pink dress with a dark pink glitter belt and white pumps. Her hair was held up in a bun with several loose hairs around to frame her face. To finish the look, a diamond necklace was around her neck, the SheZow logo swaying lightly as the idol walked.

"What's up Megadale?" asked the idol turning to the crowd once on stage.

A chorus of cheers and whistles rang as her reply making the idol smile widely and wave at them in return.

SheZow reached Gideon's side and each took their respective seats on the stage. The crowd died down and followed their example taking their seats as Gideon waited for the silence to settle and turn to SheZow.

"It's been a while since we've had you in the show," she mentioned leaning back on her yellow sofa.

SheZow leaned back and crossed her legs, "Well I was a lot of time out and then had that comeback which has clustered my schedule. But I finally can get back in the interview route."

Gideon giggled, "I am she-lighted to hear those news!"

"Me too," replied SheZow. "I can finally take some time off. My feet needed it."

"So how's the tour been?" asked Gideon. "We know you're glad for the break, but what made you have this sudden comeback?"

SheZow sighed a little, "The tour has been fantastic. The fan support is amazing and I'm glad to finally be back. As for the previous retirement, I just was too overwhelmed. They were something I wanted to do and being SheZow took most of my time. But I'm back and ready to entertain all of my fans."

Claps came from the audience, making SheZow smile at them and throw several kisses in their direction, "This is for you."

Gideon laughed, "You really are something SheZow. Did the absence help you get in better touch with yourself?"

SheZow nodded, "It really did, and now that I'm back, I'll give it my all to show the world that, that small vacation helped me regain myself as a person entirely."

Gideon nodded, "And with even more surprises, that handsome boy that accompanied you on your latest performance."

SheZow chuckled, "He's a friend, a really good friend."

Gideon's eyes widen, "Might there be romantic undertones?"

SheZow froze, "What? No. He's a friend and amazing support through my career. I'm glad that I get to share the stage with him."

"So he'll be a recurring character?" asked Gushy.

SheZow nodded, "We're a team."

The crowd gasped at the statement making SheZow confused. Gideon leaned in.

"Whatever happened to your previous partner?"

SheZow frowned confused, "I don't…"

"You don't recall?" gasped Gideon. "Well you both used to share the same stage often. You shared a deep bond in and out of the scene."

SheZow stayed frozen in place. Her mind tried to recall any details of who Gideon was mentioning; however all her tracks lead to empty halls in her mind.

Gideon continued, "Well, lucky for you we managed to contact her and she's here, hoping to meet and share all your girl secrets together. Everyone let's give a round of applause to…Tara!"

From backstage a figure walked out. Lights suddenly lit up the figure showing a teenager walking over. She was wearing a long sleeved green shirt and black fitted pants with black boots. Her blonde hair was set loose around her shoulders as she walked over to SheZow. Her arms extended in greeting towards the idol.

"SheZow, it's so good to see you," said Tara walking over and hugging the idol.

Unable to respond properly the idol just waited until the hug was over and smile awkwardly to the newcomer.

"Hey…you," said SheZow. "Look at you all…different and…stuff."

Tara seemed to flinch a little, but both remained with fake smiles on their lips as they walked back to the stage where another seat was placed next to SheZow's. They each took their seats and the interview continued, however it was more awkward that anything else. The questions ventured deep into their past which Tara seemed to recall to perfection while SheZow struggled with the simplest of questions. This seemed to be caught by a certain someone in the crowd as he crossed his arms and watched the two interact, his eyes holding pity for the blonde teen.

…

Guy Hamdon dropped on his couch feeling drained. That had been short of brutal. He had not been expected to be introduced to SheZow's past. He barely remembered his replies for the interview and now he had to recall and entire life with a chick he had never seen before.

He groaned and struggled with his make-up, the last barrier before he was free from being SheZow until…tomorrow due to practice.

"I was not expecting that to happen," said Shela from the vanity. "I haven't seen Tara in ages."

"A little heads up next time would be nice," said Guy scrubbing his face harder. "It won't come off!"

"Use a new one Guy," scolded Kelly. "As for Tara, she had to retire. Her popularity depended on SheZow, with the unexpected retirement of the previous one, Tara had no choice but to follow the same route."

Shela nodded, "Luckily they weren't that close that Tara found out who SheZow really was."

Guy rose to sitting position, "You don't speak of the previous SheZow often."

Shela shrugged, "She was closed up person. Nothing much to say."

"But you knew her identity and all," said Guy. "Why she quit and everything."

Shela sighed, "Look Guy that's the past. As a manager I have to live in the present and keep things rolling for you and your career. I can't grow concern over what was when I have to focus on the now."

Guy stood and threw away a pile of make-up cleaning wipes. Cleaning his hands he turned to Shela, "At least I don't have to deal with Tara anymore."

Shela nodded, "But you and Kelly will be in trouble if Boxter doesn't find you in the safe room. Let's get you guys there before he finds out his children happen to spend time with his arch nemesis."

Guy and Kelly rushed out of the room praying their father wasn't in the safe room yet. Lucky for them he wasn't, unlucky for them, when he arrived he had unexpected company.

"Thanks for inviting me to have dinner officer Hamdon," said Tara from the front seat in the car after their dinner. "I had fun."

Boxter chuckled, "No problem, you seemed down after that interview."

Tara sighed, "I just expected her to remember me you know. I thought we were friends."

Boxter patted Tara's shoulder, "Don't worry, SheCow is quite the mean spirit. I guess the fame really blinds people."

Guy growled in the backseat as he watched their interaction. Kelly glared at him but Guy didn't care. He was annoyed and Tara and his father were just plain annoying. However he refrained from any further actions and instead crossing his arms and slouching dramatically.

Tara sniffed, "I get what you mean. SheZow is now starting solo and…she forgot about everything she promised me. How we promised we were going to be friends forever."

Boxter turned slightly to the side, "For what it's worth, I think you were quite the child star. I liked you a lot more that I did SheZow."

Tara lit up at his words, "You really mean it?"

Boxter nodded, "Sure thing. You were a great out there. You should have made SheZow famous."

Tara leaned towards Boxter as a way too sweet smile made its way to her lips, "Thank you Boxter, actually, I was hoping…since you're SheZow's security…"

"I technically just guard the place not SheZow herself…" tried Boxter but Tara continued.

"I was wondering if you could pass on this note to her," she said sweetly as she handed over the letter. "I know you can do it. Just give it to her manager. They'll understand."

Boxter took the note as Tara leaned further in, her eyes gleaming with something in their depths. Guy and Kelly watched in horror as Tara got closer to their father, invading his personal space and almost landing on his lips, when suddenly Boxter pressed the brakes.

Boxter cleared his throat, "Here you go."

Tara –who had lost her balance- regained her composure and turned to look at her house.

"Thanks for bringing me officer," she said playing with her hair.

"Yeah," Boxter cleared his throat again. "You're…you're welcome."

Tara was about to lean in again when her door burst open, courtesy of Kelly.

"Well I want to ride shotgun," she said. "Good night Tara."

Tara was swiftly pulled out and pushed towards her house. Kelly quickly climbed in the car and took her place.

"You own me one," she said as she gestured Boxter to go.

Boxter didn't complain and as safely and desperately as he could, he rushed out.

…

"A what?" asked Guy as he gave a turn and landed on Maz arms.

"An extreme glama-thon beauty power pageant," said Shela as she flipped through the note. "It's a Glamageddon Challenge. She has the entire thing set up already; all you literally have to do is show up."

Guy stood and spun to make a pose, "Easy solution, I'm not going."

"Why not bro?" said Maz making a split.

"Easy I am a super idol," said Guy dropping his pose and stretching. "Why would I even bother?"

"Well bad news is, you can't back down," said Shela turning to the two. "SheZow has an image to uphold and this is one of those things you have to go through to keep it."

Guy groaned, "Why?"

Shela rolled her eyes, "Glamageddon is the ultimate challenge, is the pinnacle of precision and beauty. It's simply not an option to back down."

Guy slumped, "This is going to be a constant battle isn't it?"

"Welcome to show biz darling," said Shela waving at the boys in the middle of practice.

Guy sighed and turned to Maz, "Now what?"

Maz shrugged, "I don't know."

"Guess I'll have to…make myself sparkle…more…" said Guy in deep thought. "What do girls do to you know…"

Maz shook his head, "I don't know bro…hey, what if you asked Kelly?"

Guy eyed Maz, "Really? Kelly? Does she look like she has a ridiculously absurd high sense of fashion?"

Maz shoved his hands in his pockets, "Well who else can help us?"

Guy blinked several times. And he thought for more. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea…

"You know what, it's worth the try," said Guy.

Maz nodded, "So what we do?"

"To the backstage room," said Guy pointing dramatically.

"You want my help," said Kelly raising a brow.

Guy batted his lashed sweetly, "Come on big sis. Help your little brother become the best woman he can be."

Kelly watched as Guy and Maz both batted their lashes all diabetes inducing. She gave a step back but they stepped two times towards her with big puppy dog eyes and cute little smiles. Kelly groaned and dropped her arms.

"Fine, but we'll need to do extra research to get everything just right."

"Yes," said both of the guys in unison while high fiving each other.

…

The stadium boomed with life. The tickets sold out the first day, giving a hint on how hot this event truly was; SheZow against Tara in a faceoff between the most beautiful and talented females in the industry; a match of the ages between two titans for the title of the best. The crowd either wore Tara's green and yellow's or SheZow's pink and white to symbolize who they represent. Giant banners and posters hung from different places adorning the entire space. Not one space was free from the chaos brought by the fans of these women.

The set up crew was tired, security was tight, and the temperature was through the roof even with the air conditioning system at full high. It was both amazing and terrifying for the ones witnessing the entire ordeal. However backstage another set of uneasy people were getting ready for their performance.

Tara finished applying her waterproof lipstick and gently walked back to take a good look at herself. Smiling, she twirled and gave an approving nod to her appearance. A soft knock came to the door which she quickly opened to reveal Boxter at the other side.

"I got told, to warn both contestants of the time to head out," he said looking at her. "Half an hour more."

Tara smiled and leaned in, "Well officer Hamdon thank you very much."

Boxter turned a little, "That was all."

Tara smiled and ran her palm over Boxter's massive chest, "Anything else…officer."

Boxter shook his head, "No, I should warn SheZow too."

Tara grabbed his arm swiftly, "But officer, she has her manager to take care of her…"

"Tara…" argued Boxter but unable to fully bring himself to push her away because one, she was technically still a minor and two, he was a male and she a female. He had a daughter damn it. He just couldn't push random children away just because they got too close for his liking, but this technically was assault on an officer and…

"There you are Boxter," said Shela reaching his side and pulling him away. "I wanted to discuss some things about SheZow's security."

"Excuse me!" scold Tara which Shela raised a brow to. "I was having a conversation."

Shela simply grabbed Tara's arms and flung it, "Now you're not. Come on Boxter, now as I was saying."

Tara huffed and turned to her room, slamming the door with more force than necessary.

Boxter exhaled in relief, "Thank you Shela, I own you one."

Shela dismissed his statement, "We need those security settings I was asking for."

Boxter chuckled and followed Shela.

…

"Welcome," boomed a voice over the speakers of the stadium, barely muffling the noise of the hundreds of fans getting ready to witness the event. "To Glamageddon!" The word echoed all through the stadium.

"Now for the introductions of our contestants," boomed the voice. "First on the left, returning from her long absence wearing bright green and looking super mean; Tara struts her stuff while looking tough!"

Tara walked out of her side as fireworks illuminated the long walk to the stage. Her long green night gown flowed around her body accentuating her curves as her hips swayed in a hypnotizing fashion. Accents of yellow gave details at the edges of the dress and waist. Black accessories accompanied Tara's gown finish a magnificent ensemble that would make anyone breathless at the mere sight.

"I've missed you all so much!" said Tara after reaching the stage and waving at her fans. "I can feel your love washing over me like waves!"

The crowd cheered harder making Tara throw kisses at the public.

"And on the other corner, wearing hot pink and giving the audience a wink, SheZow is looking like a leopard on the prowl," announcer the booming voice as he growled.

SheZow walked out wearing a full length cross halter top dress, held tight in the middle by a thick sash of hot pink fabric. The same fabric ran along the edges of the top with tiny diamonds incrusted in the middle of it. The rest of the dress was a light fabric, with tones of pink leopard print on it, giving different layers to the dress.

The idol said no word, just waved at her fans while the cheers increased in volume. Her eyes however did notice her companion in the crowd and her sister. Both enthusiastically watched her with proud eyes as they cheered and whistled. Maz had colored his entire body pink and was waving a limited edition SheZow shirt around. Beside him Kelly shouted also, but she wasn't as dramatic as Maz, only having her official SheZow shirt on.

SheZow turned to Tara and they both walked to the center of the stage.

"May the best woman win," said Tara and turned dramatically.

"Or something like that," whispered SheZow under her breath turning at a much lower pace.

With graceful strides each made their way to their respective corners and turned to face the other. As she turned, Tara ripped her skirt to reveal green leggings that matched her top, with yellow designs on the sides and her feet adorned with knee high black boots.

SheZow seemed unfazed by this as she stood proud, she mere blinked at the display.

Silence fell on the stadium as both contenders faced each other until the music began to play.

The song started, the rhythm seeping into the feet of all the present. The loud instrumentals caught many people off guard while their gazed lay upon the stage, where the main attraction was. The two idols watched each other, daring the other to make the first move. Tension was high as both look at each other, the crowd expectant held their breaths as the music grew louder still.

Tara extended her hand, and taunt SheZow. The idol crossed her arms, defiant as Tara's lips turned into a smirk.

Tara's hips began to move slowly as the music reached its peak. Her outstretched hand gently moved over head as her other reached for her hip. Soon the other hand joined, swaying alongside her curves. Soon her arms stretched to her sides as did her feet before her arms stretched forward, pulling Tara back and abruptly opening up again pushing her forward. Her hips swayed a more, giving the crowd an amazing display of control on her hips before she gave a jump and a spin, finally posing and gesturing at SheZow to follow her example.

The crowd cheered at the taunt turning to loud screams and whistles that accompanied the chant 'Tara' through the stadium.

SheZow not seemed fazed dropped her arms and shook her head. Rising it once more, her features edged with determination as the music once picked up once more giving her the cue to work.

Starting with her arm raised SheZow followed the lines of her body until they stopped at her hip and repeated the process several times. Jumping slightly to the side, SheZow dramatically hid her body, joining her arms before opening them as her entire body swayed to the music. Abruptly dropping, before raising her arms gave a circle that accompanied a spin from her body for her to pose once more her final gesture to throw a kiss at her rival and a wink for good measure.

Tara flared at this but spun around to face the audience. SheZow quickly followed suit turning to her audience as the music peaked up again.

Both of them hoped and gave a step and a turn in perfect synchronization. Quickly, being followed by mirror poses of each other as the audience cheered their performance. Each leaned her body in a mirror direction. Dragging their body to stand once more, they swayed at both sides; all the while they moved her hips to the music. A spin. A pose. Then raising their hands in the air to spin them, faster and faster; before they –themselves- spun and posed, arms stretched, feet apart. A jump. A spin. A landing to turn and stare at each other once more.

 _ **Empty space, only for by standers,**_

 _ **Race to pack on the final train.**_

…

 _There is nothing there good at all,_

 _Wanna guide me there instead?_

Finally the singers were out and the crowd went wild at the sound of their idols' voice. Both idols continued, now full on body movements and singing all the while the crowd whistled and screamed endlessly.

 _ **Somehow it feels different than normal,**_

 _ **I try to believe it's a trick of fate.**_

...

 _That terrible stumbling dance,_

 _Shall we ridicule it with all our might?_

…

 _ **The meaning in boringly repeating the same moves,**_

 _ **The reason to move your feet with the notes.**_

…

 _Searching, searching,  
Because it cannot be found._

 _When sad I wanna dance._

…

 _ **When I'm sad I wanna dance.**_

…

 _That kind of selfish_ _ **ness is kind of tiring!**_

The music slowed down dramatically before the idols walked to stand face to face. The gap between them seem to vanish and a grin over took their features as they challenged one and the other. Spinning around the music took the stadium again and full brilliant lights shone on the stage, green for Tara, pink for SheZow. The crowd went wild as both idols jumped and spun and circled their hips to the music lost in the heat of the moment.

 _Shall we sing some sen_ _ **se out of the pop music?**_ _  
Before the world st_ _ **arts to frown on us.**_

 _Hear the note,_ _ **of my tightened heart,  
**_ _We can sti_ _ **ll remember clearly.**_

 _ **What a gorg**_ _eous view,  
_ _ **The scenery**_ _I see form here._

 _ **It must not cha**_ _nge at all,  
_ _ **So I'll just crawl**_ _on the withered ground._

With the final wave of the song, SheZow and Tara turned to each other before grinning. Exhaustion was visible in their features as they panted. However the music didn't stop making SheZow and Tara move to opposite parts of the stage to mirror their previous performance with all their might. Each arriving to the corner with a spin and pose before getting into the choreography, however SheZow's fans got a surprise as she spun the lower part of her dress was torn by herself revealing a shorter design to her dress that just under her knees. A slit to one side revealed underneath her leg with her sparkling silver heels.

 _Shall we sing some sen_ _ **se out of the pop music?**_ _  
_ _In the corner of th_ _ **is world, one, two,**_

 _Enjoy the feel_ _ **ing of the end,**_ _  
Having beco_ _ **me a little dizzy.**_

 _ **Quickly, aimlessly, t**_ _he feeling will vanish,  
_ _ **Shall we live t**_ _he next moment?_

…

 _ **Goodbye**_

…

 _Farewell_

…

 _We say to the end_ _ **ing of the world!**_

The final spin and pose followed at the end. Not prepared for it Tara slipped and landed hard on the floor. SheZow however panted silently as she regained her breath after the performance.

It didn't take long for her to be tackled by a wave of pleased fans that whistled and chanted her name in victory. Tara rose from the ground and turned, leaving the crowd to their win. Boxter stepped aside to let the ex-idol pass swiftly pass him. All pity he ever felt for her gone in an instant and replaced by some sort of pride by the idol he had to constantly check on. Perhaps SheZow wasn't that bad.

"Did you hear the news about SheZow?" asked a gruff voice.

"Mmm?" said the shadow spoken too.

"She won a Glamageddon against Tara," said the gruff voice.

The hand of the figure stilled, "That's a name I haven't heard in a while."

"Care to tell me how is it SheZow is still a thing when you are here?"

The figure turned and smiled, "Why would you suspect lil old me?"

"SheZap!"

"Calm down Roger," said the shadow, "I have everything I've ever needed right here."

The shadow played a small video of a boy entering the SheZow trailer and sticking the modifier ring on his finger. The video fast forward as the boy discussed something with a pink haired lady before he walked out of frame and reappeared moments later dressed in pink clothes. The lady placed a wig on his head and gestured him to go out.

"See tuts?" said the shadow. "I have all I need. Right. Here."

 **Hello there SheZow fans...i have no idea if the fandom has an official name so i'll just roll with that. Hope you liked the little preview thingy i've got going on B) idk if i should keep doing it or not, i just thought it be nice to put it in this chapter since SheZap wacko and i need to explain how she knows who SheZow is. As you can see SheZap is already a thing 0.0 *la gasp* i wonder what's going on..."she said in a sarcastic tone* If you're perceptive i guess you might catch on what i'm trying to do already if not...well i have good news for you!**

 **As of next update this story will be updated once every two weeks, WHY? cos i have another fanfiction called...the lovers tournament and i need to finish one of these ASAP. I also noticed i neglect this one alot and that cannot happen. So they will update simultaneously if not then either this one or the other one is taking longer to work on so i implore your patience.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this update i had fun writing it. The song featured here is called World's End Dance hall by Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine. The lyrics have been altered and all but that's basically the rhythm i tried to copy. the previous one i noticed i didn't include the song...did i? idk imma write it just in case it's Brand New Sound, and it's featured in Barbie Rock n Royals. i'm noticing a pattern in my song choices... i'm probably going to end up depending on these since i know about music as much as i know about dancing. *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb* yeah...that.**

 **longest an so far so...imma say ciao and get my behind to work on next chapter to post next week.**

 **Next Episode (one of my personal favorites): SheZap *fangirl squeal***


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to put a warning before the chapter, this chapter might be more than the rating of this...idk if it is but i just want to be careful since shezap will get more brutal as time goes on. or so those are my expectations until the final episodes.**

 **so WARNING! might be more than you can chew, reader discretion.**

If you'd told Guy that his next performance would end up being postponed due to vandalism, he would have laughed and dismissed it. He was SheZow after all and thus he had an amazing fanbase, barely anyone dared say something wrong or even go to those extremes on the idol. However he was proven wrong as he stepped into the studio the next day.

"Holy SheZow," he said watching as lines of workers rushed to clean the mess of spray paint and whatever the heck was the oddly glowing goo thing that covered the walls.

"Tell me about it," said Boxter reaching his son's side. "I'm going to have to stay longer today; we have our work cut out for us."

"No kidding," said Guy watching the entire display.

Equipment was painted or thrashed. Cables made into jumbles, twisted and cut in different areas to reveal the insides. Walls were spray painted with giant profanities in each section. Lines of glowing goo dropped from the ceiling and coated the floor making it a nightmare for anyone to easily walk on the floor. In short, the entire place was a pure she-saster zone.

"Boxter," said Wackerman joining his partner. "Shela wants no one near the SheZow trailer."

Boxter sighed, "SheCow and her finicky ways."

Wackerman shrugged, "She said 'no one step in the near vicinity for the next few hours. If you do have to come someone better be dying or something be on fire."

Boxter rolled his eyes, "Sounds like Shela, anyway Guy, Kelly…Maz, stay in the safe room until I get back. I'll give you some money so you can have take out but in the meantime stay in there. It's the only place that wasn't trashed."

"Nope, it was destroyed too," said a worker passing the security. "We just cleaned it earlier than anything else and use it as a break room until noon."

Boxter sighed, "This is going to be a long day."

"Tell me about it," whispered Guy.

"Well let's go to the safe room and get started on our homework," said Kelly. "Come on."

However that wasn't where they were headed. Ignoring their father's words, the twins and Maz made their way to the opposite side and toward SheZow's trailer. Once near the area they quickly rushed inside the trailer without being noticed.

Closing the door behind them the trio stayed petrified in awe at the insides of the trailer. The insides were an entire different concept from outside. The trailer was trashed the same but most of SheZow's belongings remained intact. The rest of the place seemed entirely destroyed. Pieces of mirror, strings of clothes and glitter coated the entire exposed floor, since not even the rug had lived the consequences of vandalism.

The most concerning thing in the entire room wasn't the destroyed belongings or the damaged caused to the room, the most concerning thing was the green glowing letters on the closet wall. Painted across the entire wall the words, _Hope you liked your present Guy_.

The trio froze at the words, eyes wide, mouths agape.

"You saw it right?" said Shela calmly as she turned to the trio.

"What do you mean you saw it?" yelled Kelly. "It's plastered all over the wall!"

Shela sighed as Guy stepped forward and ran a hand along the green glowing lines. His mind worked slowly on the meaning of each and every word over and over again. Behind him Maz gently placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Dude you're okay?"

Guy didn't reply, instead his gaze turned to his hand where the modifier ring is placed.

"How did…"

"Don't worry Guy," interrupted the pink haired lady. "We'll find out who knows your secret. We have lawyers, we can easily shut any one."

Guy shook his head, "But they still know."

"Money keeps mouth shuts more often than you know," said Shela quite sternly.

Guy's gaze turned downward, still not fully convinced about her statement. However Shela clasped her hands together snapping everyone present to her attention.

"Well enough of the sad faces," she said cheerfully. "For now we have to worry about inventory and the total in damages before we continue, meaning…"

"We have to clean up?" said Maz cautiously.

"Exactly," said the manager handling them a bucket with a sponge.

"Where's yours Shela?" asked Maz turning his gaze from his bucket to the manager at the same time he heard a door slam shut.

The trio looked at each other and then at the goo covered walls and destroyed floor. Apparently Boxter wasn't the only one with a tight day.

❀✿✿ ❀❀✿✿ ❀❀ ✿✿ ❀❀✿ SheZow ❀✿✿ ❀❀✿✿ ❀❀ ✿✿ ❀❀✿✿❀

Luckily everyone finished around the same time and the long time working got Guy's mind off things for a little while which came as a relief to the boy's older sister. After all the cleaning Shela surprised them with pizza and they all ate as the older woman took inventory. The atmosphere certainly was quite lively and relaxed as the teens ate and joked and once Shela joined them again the atmosphere change to anticipation.

The older woman took a slice of plain cheese pizza and easily took a huge piece in her mouth.

"Well?" asked Kelly.

However Shela didn't respond until she had swallowed her piece, "Well, the event might have to wait longer. Most of the destroyed property was really old outfits and things that I didn't even remember we had. However I do find it odd that they only took down those things, nothing more recent…"

Kelly seemed lost in thought for a second, "Perhaps they weren't here to harm Guy."

"You're right they came to frighten me and show off they knew who I am," said Guy angrily biting his slice.

Kelly frowned, "It certainly seems like that…but they didn't hurt your things…they hurt…"

"The previous SheZow's things," finished Maz, recognition dawning on his eyes.

Shela's eyes widen at the statement, however Guy had other ideas.

"She must have been a blast to be near of, if someone came to do that to her," said Guy.

"However that person needed to know that SheZow changed several weeks back," said Kelly. "That's how they know who you are."

"Wouldn't they also have to see the security camera footage?" asked Maz with his mouth full.

"Who has that kind of knowledge?" Kelly asked Shela.

Shela seemed taken back, "I don't…the only people that do know are right here in this room."

Kelly shook her head, "There has to be something that tells us who knows."

"Shela what can you tell us about the previous SheZow?" quickly questioned Guy.

Shela seemed hesitant to comply, but the gaze of the teens made her sigh, "Fine, just her traits. Well…she may have been popular but not with the crew. She had talent and she knew it since very young. Things may have not turned out how she wished them though. She constantly complained about her work and was very bossy to the staff. Remember that little stunt you pulled with the thieves? She would have never done that. She was all for her and that was it. She had her moments, but mainly the crew called her SheCow for that reason."

"That's all? She was a horrible person?" asked Kelly.

Shela shrugged, "She was raised to know she had talent, and she was treated as such before she even got managed by me. I only ever truly met her after I was introduced to her."

"Who introduced her to you?" asked Kelly.

Shela thought for a second before replying, "Her mother got in contact with me when she was five. We discussed what the best track to put her in was and after a long conversation we molded her into the idol she is…was."

"What made her take that break?" asked Maz frowning. "If she was 'molded' to be the perfect idol why did she suddenly disappeared?"

Shela shook her head, "She just came up to me once and demanded some time off. That sometime ended up being six months in which SheZow lost reputation. It was the longest break she ever taken up to that point. It made the press go wild with speculation and fans began to drift away. However I am glad that some more devoted fans kept the fire going."

Kelly blushed and turned to her half eaten pizza.

"Thank you Kelly," said Shela reaching towards her. "Without people like you none of us would have a job at this moment. You saved lives Kelly."

Kelly didn't raise her face to meet Shela. The older woman smiled and enjoyed another piece of her pizza.

"What was her name?" said Guy. "Maybe we can figure something…"

"No!" nearly yelled Shela. The trio turned to her eyes wide. "I won't tell you."

Guy frowned, "Why not?"

Shela shook her head, "If I'm keeping your identity I'll also keep hers. It's not something I'll give willingly."

Shela stood and turned, "I'll need some measurements for new clothes. I'll take care of everything else. For now just get back to the safe room…I'll call Boxter to meet you there."

With that she left the trio. The teens watched the retreating figure of the older woman until it disappeared. They then turned to each other and lean into each other.

"Think Shela was being evasive?" whispered Kelly.

"Too evasive," said Maz leaning towards Kelly.

"Guy, what do you think?" she asked her twin. However the smaller Hamdon was still staring the point where his boss had left. "Guy."

Kelly said shaking him to grab his attention. It worked as Guy quickly blinked and turned to the duo.

"Huh?"

Kelly sighed, "Never mind. Let's head back before dad gets there."

The boys stood and followed Kelly back to the safe room.

❀✿✿ ❀❀✿✿ ❀❀ ✿✿ ❀❀✿ SheZow ❀✿✿ ❀❀✿✿ ❀❀ ✿✿ ❀❀✿✿❀

The next day Guy felt like he was being watched. He had arrived to school when the feeling centered on him and he hadn't been able to shake it off since, in fact the feeling only intensified as the day drove on. He constantly glanced behind him making his friend and his sister question him constantly. However he simply dismissed them and walked off.

Kelly and Maz had to keep a very close eye on Guy if they wanted to figure out what was wrong with him, but with the constant dismiss of questions and indifferent shrugs it was hard. It was even worse when Guy simply walked off not showing his expression and he did that constantly.

By the end of the school day, Kelly and Maz were just as paranoid as Guy. Turning whenever one of them saw Guy's gaze turn in a specific direction, following the teen as he reached one class to the other, even spying on him as he did mundane tasks due to his lack of effort in class, and nothing paid off. They were just as clueless as when they started their quest. Well all of them except Guy.

At the end of the day he got a text on his phone. Kelly had left to head home early due to some previous engagement and Maz had to run back home. It was then –in his vulnerable state- that the text arrived at his phone.

 _How's the day been SheZow?_ It read.

Guy's eyes widen at the sudden text and he quickly got to reply.

 _Who are you? Why do you think I'm SheZow?_

It didn't take long for his phone to ring once more, but not with a text. Guy stared at the phone number as it glowed on the screen on his phone before slowly raising his finger to meet the send button.

"Hello," he said trying to control his nervousness.

 _Liked my little present?_ Said the person over the phone.

"Who are you?"

 _Tsk-tsk- tsk, impatient aren't we?_

"Then answer something."

 _Where's the fun in that? Tell you what, I'll be a good girl and all IF you do me a little favor SheZow._

"I'm not…"

 _Yeah, yeah, but you picture the parade the media would have if they discover SheZow was a dude the entire time?_

"And you know the backlash I'd get?"

 _Not denying it finally._ Cackles. _I thought it take longer to break you._

"What's the point? If you'd wanted you could have given this information to the media and get the privilege…but you haven't. What do you want?"

 _Oh…perceptive…I like it. Anyway, I'm here to offer you a gig._

"That's all?"

… _More or less. You see, I have a special event tonight in my little club and I want to see you there SheZow._

Guy raised an eyebrow, "You want me there?"

 _Tsk-tsk didn't you hear me? I want SheZow tonight, to show up at my gig in Club Chaos._

"Why?"

 _That's for me to know and for you to find out. I also only want SheZow there. That means no sister, no best friend…no Shela. Just you and your little pink skirt. I have a wardrobe selection and I want you to keep me company._

"I thought that was an unspoken rule," said Guy. "Don't share wardrobe with someone else."

 _Details, details, Besides I want you to be my twin tonight. We could share secrets and all that._

"I'm out of secrets," mocked Guy.

 _Well then we'll see what we can do. As I was saying this is what you have to wear, jean skirt and jacket, long boots, have your hair down, wear an under tank top and keep the jacket open so the tank is visible. I should add gloves? You have fingerless gloves? What am I saying, of course you do. Get those and meet me at Club Chaos at eight in the night sharp. If you're not there more than your secret will be out Guy Eli Hamdon or you prefer…SheZow? Anyway smell ya later tuts._

Guy stayed with the phone on his ear for a few more minutes before he slowly removed the device.

The feeling of being watched increase tenfold and Guy immediately turned only to meet a poster for an event that same night at Club Chaos. Guy took the poster down and stared at the piece of paper. There was only one name that took most of the paper, that name was SheZap. But the poster showed no picture of the singer. Guy folded the paper and shoved it on his pants before turning to walk home.

From the shadows a figure watched him look both side of the streets and crossing them. The poster gave just enough away that Guy wouldn't have problem finding Club Chaos and giving hints of what she wanted.

Quickly she pressed a number and pressed send while taking the phone to her ear. It only took a ring before the other person replied.

"Roger here, who's speaking?"

SheZap grinned, "Get everything ready, I got our special guest arriving tonight."

❀✿✿ ❀❀✿✿ ❀❀ ✿✿ ❀❀✿ SheZow ❀✿✿ ❀❀✿✿ ❀❀ ✿✿ ❀❀✿✿❀

When SheZow arrived at the club she was greeted by two massive bouncers that stepped in the way. However the bouncers were shoved aside and the idol was gestured inside Club Chaos by a tall burly man with a thick mustache.

If the outsides weren't inviting with the small alleyway space and giant neon sign with the letters Club Chaos, then the insides were even less inviting. A thick crowd of people formed quite the impenetrable wall, making it nearly impossible to move around. The man leading SheZow, however, knew exactly where to move to dodge the crowd of lined teens and adults that jumped and shook to some invisible tune. Some discussed loudly on tonight's performance and how they were super excited over it.

SheZow was drowned on sweat and heat. The light show in display was not helping her at all. The mascara kept piling on her eyes and she had to constantly blink it away only to be blinded by light. That's when she heard some guitar music burst through the loud speakers on the edges of the establishment and corners of a make shift stage. The crowd grew wild once more and began jumping and bumping into each other as the drums, loud guitar and screams blasted through the speakers and into her ears. At least until she was gestured inside a hall and the music died down.

The set up wasn't that big of a deal for the idol. She'd seen it before a million times, never in such a small hall though. However the leading man didn't waver and continued to bring SheZow over to a room labeled _SheZap_ and quickly both went inside.

"Your visitor," said the man. "You're on in ten."

A dismissive hand accompanied the man's statement, "Yeah Roger and out."

The man –Roger- rolled his eyes and walked out shutting the door behind him.

SheZow then turned to meet her 'sister' for the night but she was currently facing away from SheZow and into a hand mirror applying a thick layer of lipstick. Once done she –visibly- hid her lipstick and swirled in her chair to meet eyes with SheZow.

SheZow's eyes couldn't believe what she witnessed as she stared at the figure in the chair. She looked, exactly like her. They were some visible changes her color scheme which seemed to involve lots of black and green, her beauty mark on the cheek -which SheZow faked-, and the fact that she was obviously older than SheZow.

"Shut the front door," whispered SheZow to herself, inciting a laugh from the older teen.

"You're funny Guy," she said standing and walking up to the younger version of herself. "I see you followed my advice. Nice choice by the way."

SheZow visibly swallowed as she stared into the green eyes of her older counterpart.

"What?"

SheZap stretched her hand, "SheZap, but you can call me Agnes."

Shezow blinked, "Agnes?"

SheZap nodded, "That's my name. It's only fair that we know both our secrets."

"Only Agnes?"

SheZap smiled, "Agnes Monroe."

A loud knock came from the door, "SheZap! You and SheZow are up in five!"

"Roger that," said SheZap eyeing the door before turning to SheZow. "Ready to hit the roof girl?"

SheZow frowned, "What?"

"I brought you here so we could sing together silly," said SheZap with a small smile on her black lips. "It may not be pop, but I'm sure you can survive."

SheZow wearily nodded and followed SheZap out of the room. As she followed the older version of herself, SheZow saw glares directed her way constantly. Scoffs in disgusted resonated through her ears even if the surrounding noise was louder. But her nervousness became full blown curiosity and why would SheZap even bring her along to this club when no one visibly liked SheZow?

"Okay," said SheZap turning drastically towards SheZow. "Here's how this is going to work. You'll be in stage with me and the band…and you can do chorus with the boys."

"You brought me here, to make chorus for you?"

SheZap shrugged, "It's a work in progress, there's not much dancing here so I had to think of something. Do you play?"

SheZow raised an eyebrow as SheZap repeated the question with more details.

"Do you play any instruments?"

SheZow reluctantly nodded.

"Great, what do you play?"

"Guitar," said SheZow.

"Oh you can help me play then," said SheZap picking up a guitar and handing it to the idol. "This should do the trick. Now let's go."

SheZow then was pulled into the stage by SheZap. She was released the idol watched the sea of people she had walked through and wondered, how had she even managed it. The crowd covered every part of the small space the club had to offer. People with all hair colors, and styles jumped at the sight of SheZap and pushed themselves for a better view. SheZap breathed in the adoration of the crowd as their voices yelled for her attention.

Slowly she walked to the center of the stage where her microphone awaited her.

"Hello Club Chaos!" screamed SheZap. "I'd like to welcome all of you tonight's epic performance. Joining our family tonight is none other than the she-tastic SheZow."

Boos accompanied the statement. But SheZap quickly got to calm the crowd down.

"Now, now I know we aren't into the whole…pink charade."

Screams in agreement joined her statement, and SheZap was quick to settle them again.

"But she's our special guest so why don't we…give her a proper greeting."

And excited crowd joined SheZap as she grinned. Snickers escaped the crowd as if sharing something that only they were aware off. SheZow swallowed thick watching as their eyes moved from SheZap to her with predatory intentions. However in the sea of faces SheZow's eyes widen. There in the middle of it all were Shela, Kelly and Maz starring at her on stage, just as confused as she felt.

"What did…" started SheZow, but was quieted as SheZap turned, the wicked smile perfectly placed on her lips.

"Oh tuts," said SheZap. "We're just getting started."

The noise of drumsticks colliding cut through the silence that SheZow felt inside, instantly making her aware of her presence up the stage. SheZap's smile grew the grip on her microphone intensified.

 _Hey kid! (Hey kid!)  
Do I have your attention?_

 _I know the way,  
you've been living._

 _(Life so reckless,  
Tragedy endless.)_

 _Welcome to the family._

 _Hey!  
There's something missing.  
Only time will alter your vision._

 _(Never ending question,  
Lethal injection.)_

 _Welcome to the family._

SheZap gestured at SheZow with her full hand, her grin still on her lips. SheZow's grip on her guitar fumbled a little, her eyes darting from SheZap back to her sister, manager, and best friend. Shezap raised an eyebrow and picked SheZow's chin, squeezing and turning her head to where her eyes were wondering.

 _Not long ago,  
You found the answers were so crystal clear.  
Within a day,  
you find yourself living in constant fear._

SheZap turned dramatically SheZow's head so they were meeting eyes once more

 _Can you look at yourself now?  
Can you look at yourself?_

 _You. Can't. Win. This. Fight!_

SheZap pushed SheZow away and turned to her adoring crowd. The crowd jumped collided in a frantic sea of excitement.

 _And in a way there seems there's no one to call.  
When your thoughts,  
are so numb  
and your feelings insecure._

 _We all have emptiness inside.  
We all have answers to find._

The crowd joined the lyrics for the next verse. All of them excited to see the shaking idol as their idol showed who was the true power house.

 _But you can't win this fight!_

SheZow dropped the guitar in her hands making SheZap's eye shine with wickedness in the process.

 _Hey kid! (Hey kid)  
I have a question.  
What's with the violent aggression?_

 _(Details blurry,  
lost him too early)_

 _Welcome to the family._

Laughter filled the club as they watched SheZow struggle to even stand.

 _Hey!  
Why won't you listen?  
Can't help the people you're missing?_

 _(It's been done,  
a casualty re-run.)_

 _Welcome to the family._

It was then that SheZap's gaze utterly and completely lost interest in SheZow, firmly focusing on the crowd.

 _I try and help you  
with the things that can't be justified.  
I need to warn you that,  
there is no way to rationalize._

 _So have you figured it out now?  
So have you figured it out?!_

 _You can't win this fight._

 _And in a way there seems there's no one to call.  
When our thoughts,  
are so numb  
and our feelings insecure._

 _We all have emptiness inside.  
We all have answers to find._

 _But you can't win this fight._

The lights went out on the club, the only noise provided by the sudden awes of the crowd before silence. It didn't last long as a spot light fell on the drummer who began playing a powerful solo. Not a single sound was heard as he played.

Suddenly the entire club filled with blinding white lights. Glitter fell from the ceiling engulfing the area in pink shards. SheZow's eyes widen as the crowd…cheered? SheZow watched as the crowd turned to face another stage at the opposite end. On it, was…SheZow? No wait. It was SheZap dressed as SheZow, same attire head to toe with the same color scheme and everything. In her hands a shinny pink and white guitar that reflected the lights blinding the idol.

SheZap's hands began to shred on the guitar while keeping her gaze locked on SheZow. SheZow on the other hand began eyed SheZap while she played, her mind processing what she was witnessing. SheZap looked exactly like her. She was around Tara's age. She knew his identity…and identity that could have easily fooled anyone unless…and when she began singing again SheZow could easily make out the voice he had hear a million times on his sister's room.

 _I see,  
you're a king who's been de-throned.  
Cast in a world,  
you've never known._

 _Stand down,  
Place your weapons by your side.  
It's our war,  
in the end we'll surely lose but that's alright._

SheZap threw her guitar away allowing it to crash somewhere completely forgotten. She moved with the grace that only rivaled SheZow herself and how could she not, she had been the idol once.

 _So have you figured it out now?  
So have you figured it out?!_

Oh Guy had figured it out. This wasn't a threat because also her fame was on the line. This was to proof that she was superior to Guy in every way and no matter what he did he would always be behind. He was second best.

Standing on shaky feet he glared at the rock star that was using HIS choreography while singing. He wasn't going down without a fight even if he was already defeated. Instead he got down of the stage and rushed to where Shela and the rest were. He needed to get out of there.

 _And in a way there seems there's no one to call.  
When your thoughts,  
are so numb  
and your feelings insecure._

He reached their side and quickly grabbed Shela's arms and pulled.

"This way!"

 _We all have emptiness inside.  
We all have answers to find._

He quickly made his way to the door and gestured them all out. Once everyone was out he turned back and saw SheZap's winning grin. He snarled her way and closed the door with a slam behind him.

 _But_

 _You_

 _Can't_

 _Win_

 _This_

 _Fight!_

SheZap's winning cackles ran through Club Chaos engulfing the place with her dark laughter. Meanwhile SheZow and her companions ran out of that place and into the cold night.

 **Did i say every two weeks? Oops...oh well some...shit happened and i guess that's life...anyway i hope you liked it. Song is Welcome to the Family By Average Sevenfold.  
I gotta say i love SheZap and i even loved this. i hope you guys do too and like the whole thing i've done with SheZap. **

**I didn't put a small glimpse of next chapter because...i don't think it needs it.  
Coming up next: S.I.C.K Day **


	7. Chapter 7

In the city of Megadale, high above the most luxurious buildings known to human kind, laid one particular that popped from the rest. The large building was similar to all those around it, the large building with gray complexion and clear windows. However at its top, was an extravagant view; a large monkey skull with red tinted windows and golden complexion. Sitting under it where the words, S.I.C.K written in the same red tint as the windows.

This place was the business of one of the biggest star managers in the industry. He went by the name Mega Monkey, something quite odd. However considering his past it came as no surprise. His real name was a mystery to everyone but himself, but not that he minded, he liked his chosen name even more than his normal name.

His eyes were fixed on his plasma TV screen in the far end of his top office compartment. The screen displayed the latest events of Glamageddon, where SheZow had come victorious from Tara's challenge.

The room was dark, only being illuminated by the screen's blue hue. That didn't bother Mega Monkey. His glasses protected his dark eyes in the dark room and like always he wore and immaculate suit and hair combed back in his preferred style since he had become an idol himself and sure he had moved on from the idol part but he still preferred this cut style to the more official business style.

Once the feed was over and it showed the Idol waving at the massive crowd as they cheered for her, the room filled with lights from the ceiling that showed the expensive and mesmerizing red velvet walls, marbled floor tiles and impressive high golden pillars. Mega Monkey was seated on a high chair that resembled the décor of red and gold, while his fingers lay intertwined a top of a large round golden table.

On the table with him were four other figures each as bizarre as the next. All however watched the smaller, richer man with rapid blinking eyes and squinted expressions as they forced their eyes to adjust to the sudden light.

"Gentlemen," he said to the men. "Welcome to Super Idols Considered Kings or S.I.C.K for short. As you're all aware my name is Mega Monkey and I used to be an idol such as yourselves. Circusmtances change however and now I'm one of the _best_ managers the industry has to offer. I'm assuming you all came here about the…opportunity."

Nods and positive replies accompanied that statement making Mega Monkey quite pleased.

"Very well. My secretary informed me of your coming so when I say your name please give me a brief introduction of who you are and what special talent you have. Señor Maraca."

One of the present, a skinny man with a very prominent mustache, twirled his long mustache and spoke with a heavy Spanish accent, "Si, I am Señor Maraca. My specialty is latin music."

Mega Monkey gave a nod and spoke the next name, "Mocktopus."

Next to Señor Maraca was a man whose most prominent feature had to be without a doubt his green dreadlocked hair. The man casually played with his fingers until Mega Monkey mentioned his name, he then turned to face the smaller man and rolled his eyes.

"Mocktopus… I you know…mock people."

Mega Monkey gave him a nod making Mocktpus copy his action. "The next one is, Spit Bobble."

At the far end next to Mocktopus, a red head with an afro and unibrow sat absentmindedly blowing saliva bubbles when he heard his name being spoken. He instantly perked up and spoke spitting saliva all over the table, "Yesssss."

Mega Monkey nodded and spoke the last name, "Candy Rapper."

The last man that was seating at the other side of the table snapped his fingers and leaned on his chair. His entire body was decorated with jewelry in shapes of different kind of candy. His entire attire was purple as was his spiky hair, "Yo wasup."

Mega Monkey nodded and placed the papers he held a top the table, once more his finger laced around the others in a show of authority.

"Since we already explained why you're here I shall cut the formalities and head directly to the point. SheZow, which ever of you challenges and wins against the idol will have a spot in S.I.C.K. Permanent at that. All the benefits included."

The four men in the table sprung up to stare at the manager.

"You serious?" said Candy Rapper.

"Quite," said Mega Monkey.

The men stared at each other unsure on how to proceed.

"She's the glamazon," said Señor Maraca. "A title only taken by the greatest."

"I fail to see the problem," said Mega Monkey. "S.I.C.K. is a high management agency. We only accept the best of the best. An opportunity to be admitted into an agency such as this, without any questions, is a privilege."

"But SheZow…"

"Is but an obstacle," said Mega Monkey. "If you really wish for this chance you'll fight and persevere. You're dismissed."

With still uncertain expressions the four men got up and left the agency building.

Mega Monkey waited until they were out to clad his office in darkness once more.

He wouldn't lose to SheZow a second time. Last time she was in the picture his company had barely managed and he didn't want to fall once more. No, this time he was going to find a way and defeat SheZow and keep his earnings flowing. But the plan needed to be taken into play; one piece at the time and that first piece, taking SheZow down.

❀✿✿ ❀❀✿✿ ❀❀ ✿✿ ❀❀✿ SheZow ❀✿✿ ❀❀✿✿ ❀❀ ✿✿ ❀❀✿✿❀

It didn't take long after the meeting for the first of the men to make his move. . Actually it only took a day for SheZow's first challenge to arrive in the form of Señor Maraca during a live broadcast to the internet. As the broadcast was taking place Señor Maraca intercepted and challenged the idol to a massive dance off in latin styles. It didn't take long after that for the idol to easily turn his rules against him and come out victorious.

It came to no surprise that the next day all news media was covering it. The heading was –as always was with the idol- an extravagant number, SHEZOW SWEEPS NATION WITH LATIN DANCE. The article that followed explained in painful detail how the dance had gone and how the idol had reacted. The article even had a small picture of the event as SheZow shook her hips with her hands in the air like a seductress in her latin glory, one could even question her origin or background to look into any latin relatives.

Shaking those thoughts away Boxter focused on SheZow herself. Her eyes distant as she danced, staring into a memory only she knew about. It made him curious as to why. SheZow was more than a mere model now, she was a staple and roll model after her heroics. So why did she had to be so unfocused?

"Morning dad," said Kelly cheerfully stepping into the kitchen.

Boxter lowered his newspaper and smiled at his daughter, "Morning sweetie…where's Guy?"

Kelly froze lightly but responded as if nothing, "He's not feeling well."

"Again? Perhaps I should take him to the doctor," said Boxter placing his coffee mug gently on the table surface.

"No! You don't have to do that dad," said Kelly with a chuckle. "Guy just…needs sometime. Alone."

Boxter frowned, "Is it something related to his body? I can understand if that's it."

"Dad," intercepted Kelly. "Guy is fine. He just needs sometime alone."

Boxter nodded and turned back to his coffee, "I'll trust you, but he needs to get out of that room some day. I mean he's been in there several days, he only leaves to go to school. Did he try to confess to that friend of yours? And it went bad?"

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Please as if Guy could date Wanda even if he wanted to. She'll totally reject him and he knows it."

Boxter nodded, "Okay then. But if he doesn't come out soon I'll go to his room to check on him, no excuses."

Kelly nodded, "I'll let him know."

"Great then," Boxter finished his coffee and folded his newspaper. "I'll be heading to work, meet you after school."

Kelly smiled, "See you later dad."

It wasn't until the door closed and the house was technically empty, that Kelly picked her plate and walked over to the empty table. She knew Guy would join her in a few minutes after knowing his father was out of the house. But she still wondered about things.

Since their visit to Club Chaos Guy acted very strange. He was probably still shaken over the entire ordeal but she would think he would get over it fast, he always did. However Guy had yet to snap out of it and Kelly was starting to really grow worried, especially when she had easily persuaded him to clean the house yesterday. Guy never cleaned!

Kelly sighed and turned to her food. She wondered if perhaps Guy was getting used to being SheZow by now. No, that couldn't be. He simply was hurt on the ego. Yeah, that sounded more Guy like. His ego was hurt and he needed some way to regain what he lost. However he wasn't doing anything to regain what he had lost. Instead he was all lost and acting weird all the time.

"Mornin'," she heard her brother speak.

Immediately she turned to her brother and her confidence in her thoughts fell. Guy stood with heavy bags under his eyes and a tremendous lack of posture.

"Guy," Kelly whispered to herself.

❀✿✿ ❀❀✿✿ ❀❀ ✿✿ ❀❀✿ SheZow ❀✿✿ ❀❀✿✿ ❀❀ ✿✿ ❀❀✿✿❀

The second challenger appeared that same afternoon in the shape of Mocktopus. SheZow was making a public appearance in the docks when he appeared. The idol was slightly taken back from the sudden challenge of the unknown musician, but that soon died down as SheZow took the challenge by storm.

Like before with Señor Maraca, SheZow came up top with her dancing and singing leaving Mocktopus in the dirt. It was an easy win, one that the media easily dismissed and moved on from, but Boxter didn't.

Like before the officer took great care inspecting the idol for any sort of indicator that something was wrong. SheZow was alright a couple of days ago so what would be the difference from then to now?

Boxter was quite perceptive ever since Droosha, and he quickly understood that the girl wasn't entirely in her best shape. Sure, her moves were still there and her flair was ever present, her accuracy on point but her spirit, it was lacking. Every turn and every spin was caused by the intense training and endless hours of practice. The spark that usually shone in her depths was a mere speck of what it usually was and this scared Boxter. Was she planning on leaving again? Boxter tried to shake the feeling of dread that came with that thought but it stayed as it always did.

Ever since SheZow's comeback Boxter had been a bundle of nerves. His expectations counting on the bail of the idol, but she hadn't. She was still here and singing and everything, so why was he so nervous about it?

He'd been a security guard since Droosha's unexpected illness. She was weak and he had jumped off the officer train and into something more flexible and less dangerous. This was his life, for him and his kids. If SheZow bailed now…what was he going to do?

But something inside Boxter warned him that her running away wasn't the case this time. She still looked enthralled in her job; he could tell she was into it. Then why was the light in her eyes so dull? She seemed lost and unsure. But how does the biggest pop idol in the world feel like that after such a comeback and having been top of the charts ever since?

Boxter turned to SheZow and watched as she finished her dance striking her iconic pose and the audience clapping on her success. Boxter watched SheZow smile and wave at the crowd. Her smile not faltering, her stance not wavering, everything just right; but then something caught his eye, something so miniscule one could have easily dismissed it. Insecurity. However it was so brief and miniscule if one even blinked you would miss it, but Boxter had noticed.

❀✿✿ ❀❀✿✿ ❀❀ ✿✿ ❀❀✿ SheZow ❀✿✿ ❀❀✿✿ ❀❀ ✿✿ ❀❀✿✿❀

Boxter met with Shela as she walked the next day around the studio. It was about time he got answers and he needed them now. He'd already questioned the integrity of the idol once and he felt like if he did it again, he would be in serious waters with Shela. But there was still something he could do and he would get his answers without much hassle.

"Shela," he asked the manager gently tapping her shoulder.

Shela turned and greeted him, "Hello Boxter, is something wrong?"

Boxter gave a step back to keep some space between them, "I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong with SheZow?"

Shela raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? She's perfectly fine."

Boxter rubbed the back of his neck, "I've noticed something odd with the girl lately. It's like her game is really off."

"Are you insinuating she'll leave again?"

"No!" said Boxter frantically waving his hands. "I mean I know you told me no already and that's good enough for me."

Shela grinned.

"What I mean is, I've noticed she seems off. and I don't get it, she was very different in Glamageddon and now…"

Shela sighed, "Trust me I get it. It was something that happened sporadically a couple of days ago. I don't know how long before she regains her composure. And with those guys from S.I.C.K. just bombarding us."

"S.I.C.K? Mega Monkey again?"

"You know him," said Shela. "Never gives up."

"Stubborn to the bone."

Shela nodded, "I just hope SheZow gets her act together soon…otherwise I don't know. For now things seem okay but…"

"Soon these things show in her performance..." said Boxter.

"Nothing will happen Boxter," said Shela smiling. "Things will settle in a few more days."

Boxter only hoped that were true. But his luck is not always the best.

❀✿✿ ❀❀✿✿ ❀❀ ✿✿ ❀❀✿ SheZow ❀✿✿ ❀❀✿✿ ❀❀ ✿✿ ❀❀✿✿❀

When the third rival came and went Boxter was more than annoyed. SheZow had given the display of a life time, but she still fell short in everything else. And now it was noticeable that she wasn't really into it. Even the media noticed as they called her performance mediocre at best.

That wasn't the only thing that bothered Boxter, no; Guy was still acting up and didn't show his face unless it was Kelly or Maz. When he did see Guy, he always had his hoodie up to cover his face. To say Boxter was reaching his limit was an understatement.

He understood it really, SheZow was a star with tons of pressure on her shoulders and Guy was a growing male. But he was an adult with a growing worry and reaching the pinnacle of grabbing them both and shaking them awake. But he refrained from doing such a thing to both as he could easily make up Droosha's voice in his mind.

She always had a way with him. She could soothe him in the worst of the days and make him smile.

For now he needed a way to get SheZow out there and shine for real. But he wasn't entirely sure how. This girl had been pampered for so long to believe she was the best thing out there, he doubted his words would get through to her. But he had to try. After all so many lives depended on this making Boxter firmer in his decision. He would find a way and succeed.

❀✿✿ ❀❀✿✿ ❀❀ ✿✿ ❀❀✿ SheZow ❀✿✿ ❀❀✿✿ ❀❀ ✿✿ ❀❀✿✿❀

SheZow was walking in the studio, making her way to the limo to the special event in the Museum of Fruit Toppings. Why was there an entire museum dedicated to fruit toppings? SheZow didn't know nor cared at the moment. She was more concerned over the latest news of her performances and how the incident in Club Chaos kept her from pushing forward in her career.

Sure Kelly, Maz even Shela had tried to convince her that what happened was no big and that she could easily move on. Besides no one but SheZap and the quartet knew all the exact details, SheZow was free. But the experience etched on her brain and made her feel the weight in her back.

SheZow knew this is what SheZap wanted. She crushed the spirit of her legacy and destroy SheZow. Why? SheZow wasn't sure, but she was sure that everything that was happening needed to stop. But the weight in her back didn't stop. In fact it grew wider and heavier every day.

She didn't think it would have caused such an impact on her but it had. Heck she had been avoiding everyone but Maz and Kelly for days. Now she had to go out and face hundreds of fans yet again.

She sighed.

❀✿✿ ❀❀✿✿ ❀❀ ✿✿ ❀❀✿ SheZow ❀✿✿ ❀❀✿✿ ❀❀ ✿✿ ❀❀✿✿❀

Boxter clenched his fist as he watched SheZow smile at the cameras and wave at the crowd. She was so two dimensional he was surprised more people weren't booing at her. The idol visibly flinched with the displeased words of the crowd. She clearly wasn't enjoying it then why was she still not acting the part?

The girl was clearly uncomfortable, why wasn't she doing something about it?

However before anything got to dramatic, a loud speaker took everyone in the crowd back. A thick layer of fog appeared out of nowhere and from it, a man entirely dressed in candy styled jewelry, purple sport clothes and a microphone.

Easily he made his way to the stage where SheZow was and he starting speaking about a challenge.

 _Another one_ , thought Boxter readying to storm atop the stage.

"Not again," he heard someone from behind him.

Turning, Boxter saw Shela, one of her perfectly manicured hands in her lips as she bit her nail.

"What?"

Shela turned to him and her eyes grew wide, "Nothing."

"Shela…" Boxter warned.

Shela sighed, "SheZow can't do this now. She's too pressured."

"Pressured?"

Shela glared at Boxter, "Do your job and get him out."

"Not until you tell me what's going on," he said staring into her eyes.

"Why is this so important to you?" asked Shela staring back.

Boxter broke eyes contact and turned to SheZow. Instead of her he saw a lost person, like his son at the moment. Someone that needed help. Droosha would have made him help. He would have declined. But Droosha wasn't here. He didn't quite understood, but he just had to do something.

"It's not…"

"Then why…"

"I can't see her like that okay!" he yelled. "First Guy now SheZow, I'm one man I can't stand this kind of pressure Shela."

Shela eyed him for a second before smiling, "Perhaps…you're exactly what SheZow needs."

Boxter backed away looking confused, "What?"

But Shela's smile spoke of thousands of things that he was sure he would regret.

SheZow was in a pickle. Not literally but she was down. Candy Rapper seemed to have her in a corner and her fans weren't being entirely supportive. SheZow knew why this all was happening, but if she hadn't gotten out of it yet then what made her think a miracle would happen now.

"Give it up babe," spoke Candy Rapper to his microphone.

SheZow sighed and fought sudden tears that formed in her eyes. She had only cried once before and that had been while alone in her room after her mother's funeral. She wasn't going to do that now, because wearing whatever she was wearing, deep inside she was still Guy Eli Hamdon, a boy by all genetically means. But without his consent, his shoulders began shaking lightly and silence had fallen to his ears. She was done…

"SheZow!" she heard a voice cut through the noise. "You go girl!"

She turned to meet eyes with her father. He was encouraging more people around him to follow his example and cheer for the idol. SheZow was taken back since Boxter had never shown any sort of support for her before that moment. However something inside her made her smile at her father and stand up with new found fervor.

Her hands gripped her microphone tightly and spun giving Candy Rapper a very SheZow like pose. She taunted him with her eyes and before one could notice the crowd was cheering over the victory of the idol once more.

❀✿✿ ❀❀✿✿ ❀❀ ✿✿ ❀❀✿ SheZow ❀✿✿ ❀❀✿✿ ❀❀ ✿✿ ❀❀✿✿❀

Boxter sat on his table waiting for his children to arrive and join him. Well he was counting on Kelly at least since he still needed to have a word with Guy…

"Hey dad," said a very cheerful Guy as he passed Boxter and picked a plate filled with food. "I am starving."

"Guy?" said a rather surprised Boxter.

"Yeah," said Guy picking a spoonful of food and shoving it in his mouth.

"You're out?"

Guy chewed and frowned.

"Please dad, I told you he was fine," said Kelly walking past Guy to her own plate.

Guy opened his mouth to reply but Kelly raised a finger to silence him.

"Not now Guy," she said.

Guy grumbled and stuck his tongue out to his sister. Kelly dismissed his gesture and continued eating her food all the while Boxter watched in shock the display. After a while the normalicy of the entire scenario brought a smile to his lips. He raised his eyes to meet with a family picture. It showed the entire Hamdon family smiling and well. Nothing could ruin the moment, and he was sure nothing could ruin this one as well.


End file.
